The Hanyou and the College Girl
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: Kagome has decided to go to college, but Inuyasha doesn't want her to. Kagome returns to the Fuedal Era. They defeated Naraku, but when something horrible happens to a loved one, and revolves around him, they all begin to wonder: Is Naraku really dead?
1. College

Disclaimer: I own a few InuYasha manga books…but not InuYasha…Oh! I also own Chloe, so ask before you use!

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By darkangelprincess24

Chapter 1: College

A pair of dark brown eyes looked up innocently at InuYasha. He could never tell when the brown ended, and the black of her pupils began.

Kagome sucked in quick breath before starting her story. "Okay, I have missed so much school in the past four years or so. So, I have decided to go to college now, since I am eighteen. That means I have to leave the feudal era," InuYasha's face fell, "I mean, just for now." She added quickly.

They stared at each other for about thirty seconds before InuYasha stood from the grassy spot near the well.

"What is 'college?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Um, they are classes that I can go to so that when I'm older I can get a job. I sorta," Kagome swallowed hard, "Well, I kinda-"

"You kinda what?" InuYasha growled.

"I kinda want-and need- to go, even though I almost flunked out of high school. They were really nice to let me in their school."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Flunked?"

Kagome pretended to be _very_ interested in her shoes. "Yes, flunked. It means that my grades were so bad, they almost kicked me out."

"Why are your grades so bad? I mean, you are a smart…" InuYasha searched for a word that wouldn't cause Kagome to 'sit' him, "…female."

Kagome stared daggers at him and put a hand on her hip. They are _so_ bad because I haven't been to school, BECAUSE I've been searching for these stupid shards with a stupid mutt! So SIT!" She held up her shard jar up, shaking it.

_She's been spending too much time with Sesshomaru and Kouga, _InuYasha thought bitterly as he dropped to the dirt.

Flashback(Kagome's POV)

I walked to the same tree that InuYasha had been pinned to for fifty years. My hands swept over the vines that wound around the huge tree. Hearing a twig crack behind me, I quickly turned, bow and arrow drawn.

"Do not shoot, it is only me," A familiar emotionless voice whispered. I sighed and put my bow back in its place, my arrow into its quiver.

"Oh, god, Sesshomaru, don't sneak up on me like that," I said quietly.

He frowned slightly. I did not 'sneak up' on you. I simply wanted to tell you goodbye before you go off to schooling," Sesshomaru smiled a little at my obvious sense of discomfort.

Instead of running away, I suspiciously asked, "How do you know about my courses?"

He looked very amused. "For knowing me for about four years, I would think that you know that I have…sources."

"Ooookaaay," I swayed from side-to-side. Sesshomaru put an arm on my shoulder, signaling for me to stop.

Awkward silence.

Sesshomaru stepped swiftly next to me. _What is he doing? _I thought. I didn't notice a pair of glowing golden eyes watching us about seventy feet away.

Sesshomaru stepped so I couldn't get around him if I had even tried. He leaned in so close, his breath tickling my skin, along with our bodies almost touching. Then he got so close, and Sesshomaru-

End Flashback (omniscient POV)

-kissed Kagome. Every time InuYasha looked back on that memory, when he was trying to find Kagome, tears threatened to spill from his eyes at any given second. His heart throbbed with a new hatred towards Sesshomaru, but InuYasha could never _hate _Kagome. There was only one thing InuYasha could think of to make himself feel better. Revenge on Sesshomaru.

Author's note: Okay, I am not posting the next chapters until I get…um, 2 reviews! Please, please, please! Stay tuned for InuYashaxKagome fluff!


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...But one day I will!

The Hanyou and the College Girl

Chapter Two: Betrayal

"So, how long will you be gone _this _time?" InuYasha balanced on the wooden rim of the well. Kagome was going to jump through it in twenty minutes.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. If you want," She was in a crouched position, ready to jump into the well if need be. "me to go already, and not in twenty minutes, I'll just leave-"

She stopped abruptly. Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it. They had all but four shards, with Naraku being defeated, and Kagome had already told InuYasha Kouga had two of them. He _could_ find the rest of them on his own. So there was no need for Kagome now.

She was useless.

Flashback (a/n: I know, another one...)

Kagome had been half useless about a month ago. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha, and herself had been on their way to Naraku's castle when out of the blue, _Kikyo_ shows up. She tells InuYasha that she "just got attacked."

Okay.

InuYasha, of course, told Kikyo that she should stay "just in case." They walked for about an hour before Kikyo stopped, having "twisted her ankle."

While InuYasha was gawking over Kikyo, Miroku and Sango were having a quiet conversation. Kagome couldn't bother them. Shippo would be mad if she bothered him on his quest to catch a mouse. Kirara was chasing Shippo. So, basically, she was just standing there.

Useless.

Then, Kikyo suddenly screamed, "Now!"

All sorts of_ huge_ demons popped out. It was really amazing that InuYasha had been too preoccupied with Kikyo that he never sensed them. The demons were way too much to handle. Kikyo stepped in front of the demons, smiling.

"Alright! Naraku will be rewarding you. Now," she turned to InuYasha, "kill the half-breed first!"

Anger seeped through Kagome. How could Kikyo _do_ that to him?

Miroku had unwrapped the Wind Tunnel, on accident. He couldn't control it! Kikyo's words of hatred echoed in the forest as she, the first human ever, was sucked into the Wind Tunnel.

Miroku was shocked. Shippo was worried for InuYasha. Sango was speechless, and Kagome went home in shock.

InuYasha awoke the next morning to find all of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's belongings gone, along with themselves.

End Flashback

InuYasha sighed. If Kagome left, he would be all alone. _But what does it matter?_ He thought._ You know where the stupid shards are!_ Another nagging voice in the back of his head yelled mockingly, _But Kagome doesn't love you! Hahahahaha!_

"I-I guess that if you," Kagome stuttered, "are _lonely-"_

"I'm never lonely," InuYasha interrupted. He knew he was lying, but he just didn't care anymore.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But if you _are_, then I'm just a few hundred years in the future. Oh, and come and see me once you have the shards, okay? I want to see what you're going to wish for." Kagome jumped onto the grass.

"I hope you know that I'm still going to become a full demon once I get the rest of the shards," InuYasha snorted, "Don't think I'll turn into a weak, pathetic human just for _you._ I'm never doing anything more for you."

That was it. _Oh, crap. Look what you did now, you BAKA! _He thought.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and screamed at InuYasha,"Do me one last thing and block the well when I go through! I always wondered what would happen when I wouldn't have a reason to come back here. But now I know. I don't ever want to see you EVER again! Sionara, sweetheart!"

With that, Kagome jumped into the well, tears streaming down her face.

She left him. InuYasha now knew what it felt like when he said some cruel remark to Kagome. Only this time, Kagome was InuYasha, and InuYasha was Kagome.

It is four days later, and Kagome is about to start her first day at college. InuYasha remembered her telling him.

_Baka, she's not coming back,_ He thought. _How pathetic _am _I? Sitting next to the well, not eating, drinking, moving, FOR FOUR DAYS!_

A tear rolled down InuYasha's cheek, and he hastily wiped it away. Why is it that every woman he falls in love with either tries to kill him, or deserts him? He had a mental picture of his conscience raising an eyebrow. _So you _do _love Kagome, don't you?_

Speaking of deserting, InuYasha hadn't seen Miroku, Sango, or Shippo for about a month.

He got up, stretched, and caught a rabbit nearby. After eating, InuYasha heard a gasp. He quietly sprinted towards whatever it was, and grabbed its tiny leg.

InuYasha held a very frightened kitsune upside down. He looked closer and saw that the kitsune was none other than...

"Please, InuYasha, don't hurt me!" Shippo cried, his green eyes wide with fear. InuYasha smiled slightly.

"Me? Hurt you?" He said innocently as he dropped Shippo. The poor kitsune...he landed on his head.

Rubbing the bump on his head, Shippo looked around. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

InuYasha stiffened at the mention of her name. "She's...not coming back, Shippo."

"Why not?" He obviously didn't get it.

Instead of answering him, InuYasha changed the subject. "Hey, uh, you wanna help me find Miroku and Sango?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ He thought.

Shippo smiled widely. "Sure! I know where they are, come on! Follow me!"

InuYasha and Shippo ran until they came to a familiar looking village. Shippo ran around, knocking on random doors, asking if Sango or Miroku were there. Finally, Sango opened a door. InuYasha opened his mouth to tell Sango his plan, when the letch named Miroku walked up beside her.

"Hey, uh, everyone," InuYasha said. "Kagome had to go home for courses on something or another. I just thought you guys should know."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other nervously. "Well," Miroku said angrily, "What did you do now?"

"What do ya mean?" InuYasha growled. If it's a fight he wants...

Sango put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "What he means, InuYasha, is that whenever Kagome leaves suddenly, it's usually because you two had a fight. By the way, when is she coming back?"

InuYasha averted his eyes down to the floor. Kagome had told him that she never wanted to see him again.

Sango's eyes widened, as did Miroku's and Shippo's. "S-she's not coming back, is she?"

InuYasha didn't answer her.

Sango's eyes pricked with tears. "IS SHE?"

InuYasha shook his head.

Author's note: Dodges thrown objects Okay, okay! Next chapter tomorrow! Sheesh...

Response to Ashley(and you know who you are): You are not Dark's! He is a ANIME character! Just kidding, I should be one to talk...

Thanks everyone for the reviews and please R&R everyone else!


	3. A Hundred Miles

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…I don't own InuYasha…I don't…WAAAHHH!

The Hanyou and the College Girl

Chapter Three: A hundred fifty miles

After an hour of arguing, they decided to ask Kaede for a pass to go through the well (Don't ask me how she got them…). They then would go see Kagome and say "hi", maybe convince her that she could come back to the feudal era when ever she wants.

Honk! Honk!

"What the-" InuYasha screamed. "That _thing_ almost ran me over!"

Shippo clung to InuYasha's robe. InuYasha scanned the paved road, looking for Miroku and Sango. He found them.

Miroku was being perverted with a blond American. InuYasha still couldn't figure out why Sango got mad when Miroku flirted with other women.

Sango then did something surprising. She grabbed Miroku's ponytail and dragged him towards InuYasha.

"Let's go," She said firmly.

Meanwhile…

Kouga jumped out of the strange well he had fallen into when he followed the mutt and his pack. Where was he? Honking noises brought him back from his wondering.

He caught a glimpse of a flash of red and silver. InuYasha? How did he get here?

Then he remembered Kagome talking about how she was from the future and only InuYasha and the things he brought with him could go there. Was he in Kagome's time?

All Kouga remembered was he had been on his way to find Kagome, when Mutt Face and his gang jumped into a well.

Thinking he was going to have to tease them about it, Kouga jumped in, mostly to see if Kagome was with them. Her scent stopped in the well. Confused, Kouga tried to jump out, but his feet were stuck. He was soon surrounded by a blue light. His senses dulled as he landed on the dirt again, with InuYasha gone. And here he was.

He thought maybe InuYasha's senses also dulled since he didn't smell Kouga. He saw InuYasha and his gang leap up the stairs and Kouga reacted quickly by jumping on the roof of what he assumed was Kagome's house.

A little human boy of about eleven stepped out of the house and started talking to InuYasha and his pack.

InuYasha's Perspective

When they stepped up to Kagome's house and rang the, what did Kagome call it…oh, yeah! Doorbell.

InuYasha _thought_ he smelt a whiff of that wimpy wolf, Kouga. He pushed the accusation away. How could Kouga _ever_ come_ here_?

After introductions were made, Sota said to InuYasha, "I haven't seen you for about a year! You look the same."

"Yeah, you gotta point?" InuYasha growled.

Sota just shook his head.

"So…" InuYasha said, "When is Kagome going to be home?"

"Oh," Sota picked his words carefully, so he didn't get hit. "Kagome is at _college._ She'll be back at the weekend. Five days."

"Five days?" Sango repeated.

"What?" Miroku put his hand on Sango's. She smiled to herself.

"Well tell her to get the hell back here!" InuYasha yelled.

"I can't!" Sota yelled back. "But I can give you the address to find her."

"InuYasha, Kagome's school is around a hundred fifty miles away. Are you sure you can walk that?"

"Of course I can!" InuYasha stood up straighter, making Sota and Shippo admire him even more. "What makes you think that? I mean, a hundred fifty miles? That's like, what, an hour?"

Sota's eyebrows shot up, while Miroku stifled a laugh and Sango rolled her eyes.

6 hours later

_A whiff of Kouga again? _InuYasha thought, _I thought he couldn't come here…oh well. He's not here anyways. I'm just being paranoid._

"Miroku," Sango whispered, hoping InuYasha wouldn't hear. "Are you sure we shouldn't get a ride in those things on wheels?"

Miroku sighed and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Knowing InuYasha, he'll be too stubborn to ask for help. I am glad to be walking here on the side of road with you, though."

Sango blushed._ I wonder if he is just being a pervert, or if he actually means it,_ she thought.

At the same time, Miroku thought, _I wonder if that was weird. She'll never believe me because of my, ahem, reputation…_

"Come on, you guys!" InuYasha screamed, killing the moment. It was taking them a long time because he had to slow down for Miroku and Sango.

_I wonder if she's thinking about me,_ InuYasha pondered._ I wonder if she's still mad about what I said. Exactly what_ did_ I say?_

_I wonder if he's thinking about me, _The raven-haired girl sitting on her dorm bed thought.

"He must really love Kagome," Shippo said. He settled on Sango's shoulder. "If he's willing to run a hundred fifty miles-nonstop- just for a_ chance_ that she'll forgive him."

Miroku nodded. InuYasha hadn't stopped running since they left Kagome's house a few hours ago. He was probably at a hundred thirty miles, while Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were only at seventy something.

_What is wrong with them that they are going so slow? _InuYasha thought as he runs for about seven hours straight. _Don't they want to see Kagome? Or is it just me?_

Miroku over-thought InuYasha's sudden interest in making peace with each other. "Why did InuYasha want us to come if he's just going about as a faster speed, leaving us behind?"

Sango sighed, he would never get it if she didn't spell it out for him. "Isn't it obvious? If he came on his own, Kagome would know that he loved her. Therefore, making it uncomfortable to be alone with her. So InuYasha asked us to come so it wouldn't be _too_ obvious."

"Oh." _How does Sango figure this stuff out? _ Miroku asked himself._ It's all because she's a woman, idiot!_

3 hours later

_Dammit, _InuYasha thought, _What's taking them?_

He slowed to a walk as he passed a strange building that said "Shell at the top.

"Weird," InuYasha mumbled.

He did have to admit though, these human medicines and transportation devices worked very well.

After InuYasha caught his breath, he started running again.

_And there he goes_, Shippo thinks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Okay, that was sorta a weird chapter…but the next chapter is the InuYasha and Kouga final showdown! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I had a summer class…but it's over now! Also, sorry this chapter was so short! Thanks again for the reviews and stay tuned!


	4. Fighting In The Rain

Disclaimer: You know what…I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Chloe…I think you see her in the next chapter…

The Hanyou and the College Girl

Chapter Four: Fighting In The Rain

By: darkangelprincess24

Someone knocked loudly at the door. Kagome sensed two sacred jewel shards. No …InuYasha? She opened the door slowly, and found herself staring at none other than…Kouga!

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" Kagome felt her face turn red, and not just because Kouga was there. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with red lettering on it, with black short shorts. Her shirt said, "Back off, or I'll kick your…butt."

Kouga saw this and smiled. He stepped in and closed the door. "I'm here to ask you to be my mate."

Kagome paled. Then she chuckled. She didn't know why, she just _did._ Then, Kagome went all out to a full-fledged _laugh_. Kouga frowned.

"Is that a no?"

Kagome stopped laughing and sat down on her couch. "I'm sorry, but it's a no," She looked up at the shocked expression on Kouga's face. "I'm sorry, I just don't love you. I'm in love with…I love…I'm in love with-"

Kouga's eyes flared with anger and jealousy. "You're in love with that-that_ mutt_, aren't you?" Kagome's eyes softened when she saw Kouga's face become overwhelmed with sadness. "Answer me!"

Kagome sighed. She really hated making Kouga angry with her. Or InuYasha, for that matter. He could be really sweet. Sometimes.

Kouga's jealousy soon turned into rage. "I'm gonna kill 'im."

Kagome quickly pulled on a dark green sweater and followed Kouga outside. Oh! Shoes. She grabbed her black converse, too.

At the moment, InuYasha stood on the huge lawn on Kagome's campus. _Kouga _stormed out of the building closest to InuYasha, having seen-and smelt-him about twenty feet. InuYasha also saw Kouga. They stared at each other, InuYasha in shock, and Kouga just being dramatic. Kagome ran into Kouga's back, having ran so fast and Kouga stopping so suddenly. It started to rain lightly, then, second by second, it got heavier until everyone was wet.

"This is stupid," Kagome muttered.

Kouga turned sharply to her, eyes still flaring. "What did you say, wench?"

InuYasha clenched his fists. He had _no_ right, _whatsoever_, to call her that. Apparently Kagome thought so too.

"I said," She said loudly, "This is stupid. We're just standing here, getting soaked."

"Fine, then I'll _do_ something." With that, Kouga charged at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, watch out!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha jumped in the air and pulled out Tetseiga expertly.

They fought for almost twenty minutes straight, both getting some good hits in. But did they ever think how worried Kagome was during all of this? Nope.

_Typical men,_ Kagome thought.

Kouga did a fake-out of a roundhouse kick, which InuYasha would have surely blocked, and punched InuYasha on the side of the head. InuYasha fell, bleeding. Kouga, breathing heavily, prepared to deliver the killing blow. It would be all over after that.

Kagome ran. She ran faster then she had ever run in her entire life. She jumped. She shoved. Kouga missed.

InuYasha lied on Kagome's sofa, unconscious, as Kagome talked-very angrily, mind you-to Kouga. She had to flat out tell him that she did _not_ love him, and probably never would. Ever.

"But why?" Kouga asked shakily. "Why don't you like me? Everyone likes me…"

"I could _never_," Kagome interrupted, feeling the anger rise in her. "_Ever_, like-or love-someone who is willing to kill the person that I _do_-"

"Love?" Kouga looked down at the purple carpeting. _Do NOT cry in front of Kagome!_ He screamed at himself in his head.

"I'm sorry. Good-bye, Kouga." Kagome almost shut the door fully before she stopped. "You _do_ know the way back to my house, don't you?"

She was greeted by a quick nod from Kouga, before he sped off in the correct direction.

Kagome shut the door. She didn't know why, but she felt like crying. _Why should I? Kouga's the one who should be crying. _She thought.

InuYasha sat up and touched the bandage wrapped around his head. Kagome.

"Kagome?" InuYasha could smell and hear her.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here?"

"Sure…" She walked over to him.

"Sit."

"Why?"

"Please."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had _never_ heard InuYasha say "please" before. She sat down on his left and settled herself so that she was facing him.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Uh, I don't think so," InuYasha said, turning to face her.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie?" Kagome asked, trying to start up a conversation.

InuYasha scrunched up his nose as someone knocked on the door. "What's a moovee?"

Kagome sighed as she went to see who was at the door. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood there, soaked, and for the most part not looking very happy. Sango's face was red. Miroku had a handprint on the left side of his face, but he was giggling in a _very _girly way. And Shippo, well, he looked like he just saw some things _no_ kid under sixteen should see.

"How-?" Kagome asked Sango.

Miroku strutted in and sat next to InuYasha. He swayed a bit when he walked. "Guess what Inu?"

"Don't call me 'Inu.'" InuYasha growled as much as he could through clenched teeth. His head was still hurting from the fight, and that was truly the _only_ reason Miroku's head was still attached to his shoulders. That and the fact that Sango and Kagome would both kill him if he did anything.

Both InuYasha and Kagome caught each other's eyes and thought at the same time (besides the fact that they each thought each other was _really _hot), _Something's not right with Miroku. _

Only Kagome knew what was actually wrong once he spoke.

"We (laugh) got a ride (laugh) on one of those (laugh) wheely-type things, right, uh, um-" He snapped his fingers. "Sango, is it?"

Sango shot Kagome a you-have-NO-idea-what-I've-been-through look, then raised her eyebrows and nodded in response to Miroku.

"Then those people (laugh), those _really_ nice people (laugh), had a very nice-tasting, uh (laugh), liquid (giggle fit). It was _really _good." Miroku hit InuYasha on hard on the back.

InuYasha cringed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

Kagome had seen this happen too much in her lifetime. Her father had been the town drunk and when he died of liver failure, her mother started coming home drunk, too.

"InuYasha, quiet," Kagome said softly, "HE has had too much sake to drink."

InuYasha blinked several times. Then, "BAKA!" InuYasha bellowed. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE TWO DAYS, AND YOU'RE ALREADY DRUNK?"

"hey, hey, hey," Miroku put a finger to his lips and made a 'shussshhh' sound. "Don't scream so loudly. WWKD?"

"What the hell does that mean?" InuYasha growled.

Miroku giggled. "What would Kagome do?"

Kagome blushed. InuYasha, seeing this, picked Miroku up by the collar, and growled, not two inches from his face, "She'd probably pound your face in, but she's too polite to. So I'll do it. Any last words?" He asked menacingly.

Miroku laughed again. "Yeah. You need better breath."

InuYasha growled. The next ten minutes were filled with "ow's" and "what the-'s"

Author's note: For all you slow peoples out there, Miroku got as _drunk_ as the homeless guy down the street. I have a question for anyone who will answer. It might sound stupid, but, you know…that's me.

What is 'OOC'?

Stay tuned! All of you mushy peoples will love the next chapter…I think.

Anyways, until we meet again! laughs demonically


	5. Swings and Illusions

Disclaimer: No, I don't…SO STOP ASKING ME!

The Hanyou and the College Girl

Chapter Five: Swings and Illusions

By: darkangelprincess24

Kagome rolled over in her bed and stared at her digital clock. It stared back at her. 3:36a.m.

She sighed to herself. Everyone had gone to bed about three hours ago. Even InuYasha fell asleep easily. Shippo, Shippo, and Kagome slept in Kagome's room, while Miroku and InuYasha slept in her dorm buddy's room.

It was a good thing Kagome's dorm buddy, Ayumi, was in Kyoto visiting her parents. Reconstruction on the school had resulted in school being let out for "as long as need be". Well, Kagome thought it was ridiculous. They _just_ started school!

Kagome quietly got out of her bed, opened her door, and walked into the living room. She sat on the fluffy white couch and turned on the lamp next to it. She opened the book she had been reading before Kouga had barged in, asking her to marry him. Nonetheless, Kagome couldn't concentrate on the book, so she put it down.

After about five minutes of trying to figure out what she should do, Kagome settled with her algebra homework. Kagome checked the clock on her kitchen wall. 4:02a.m.

She looked up when she heard a door open. InuYasha stood, yawning. His hair was thrown about in a way so that it covered his ears.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha's eyes shot open in shock, clearly not having noticed her earlier. "I have one thing to say about Miroku," He said as he plopped down next to Kagome, "He snores."

Kagome giggled. InuYasha smiled slightly and continued. "_And_ he talks in his sleep. It's about Sango sometimes."

Kagome smiled again. "They would be one heck of a pair."

InuYasha nodded. They both sat for a few moments, not looking at anything in particular. InuYasha finally broke the silence.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said at the well," InuYasha mumbled. "You know, about never doing anything for you. I lied."

Kagome finally managed to choke out an "It's okay". She had never, in all the four years she'd known him, _apologize._ Kagome stared at her bare feet. Before she had gotten into the living room, she had changed into jeans and a dark purple turtle neck (it had become chilly, having no heat in the middle of October).

"Hey," InuYasha said, "Do you wanna take a walk?"

"Uh…sure. Lemme get some shoes on." Kagome left the room for a minute, then came back out and smiled. "Let's go."

They walked to the tallest tree in the neighborhood, which happened to be right in the middle of an elementary school playground. InuYasha seemed fascinated with the playground.

"Come on, Kagome!" InuYasha called. He was over by the swings.

They swung on the swings for a while, then just sat on them and talked.

"Why'd you come here? It's so far away from my house, and you could have waited until I got there."

InuYasha smiled deviously. "I just wanted to check up on you, and Sango and Miroku wanted to come, too." Okay, it wasn't the _complete_ truth, but she didn't need to know that.

Kagome smiled and looked down. _Should I tell him? _She thought to herself_. Yes._

"I missed you, even though it was only gone for a little while." She blurted.

InuYasha blushed. Kagome did also. "So, um, we should probably get back. Do you know the time, Kagome?"

"Oh! Yeah. Let me check…almost five."

"Okay." InuYasha spotted a sunrise, filled with oranges and yellows and reds. "Look, the sun's rising."

Kagome looked and stood up, smiling. They started to walk, but Kagome tripped over a small root. Sure enough, InuYasha caught her.

"Klutz," He joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Come on." InuYasha stood Kagome up-right. InuYasha winced.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"It's nuttin. Just my head," InuYasha chuckled slightly. "Kouga really _can_ fight when he really wants to."

"Are you gonna be okay until we can get back to the dorms?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks though-" InuYasha stopped, suddenly alert. Then, he started to push the scent away. It wasn't possible for him to be here. Not possible at _all_.

"What?" Kagome asked nervously.

InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist when the scent didn't disappear. "Sesshomaru." He growled.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. One thing my pathetic half-brother can identify with." A cold, emotionless voice answered.

InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" He growled.

"My, my, InuYasha, I see you have not changed. Running after pathetic, and worthless humans," Sesshomaru commented as he saw InuYasha holding Kagome. "Pathetic fool. Have you not yet realized that all humans will do is hurt you?"

Kagome wrenched out of InuYasha's hold, and stepped up to Sesshomaru. "I would _never_ hurt InuYasha. Ever."

"Stupid girl." Sesshomaru reached out quickly, and clawed Kagome's cheek. She fell to the ground with a _thud!_

"Sesshomaru, you'll pay for that!" InuYasha charged at him and was about to do "Iron Reaver, Soul-Stealer", when Sesshomaru suddenly vanished. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

Then, a maniacal laugh filled the air, saying, "InuYasha, I will get you!" It sounded like-

"Naraku!" InuYasha whispered. "It was all an illusion!"

"Um, InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned. As much as he hated to admit it, he had forgotten about Kagome. He hurried over to her, inspecting her cheek. It was lucky that Sesshomaru didn't use his poison claws…or, wait, was that Naraku?

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome blew it off with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine. What about you? How's your head?"

"It's alright. Now come on, let's hurry up and get back." InuYasha helped Kagome stand and they started walking again.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "That wasn't Sesshomaru, right? It was Naraku, because I faintly sensed jewel shards."

InuYasha thought it over. "But, how? I mean, we _killed _him. For good, I thought."

Kagome nodded. "Maybe he's not dead."

Author's note: Okay, for anyone who thought in the last chapter, "If there was weapons involved in Kouga and InuYasha's fight, how come no one noticed?", well, my answer is that everyone was home because the college had no school for repairs and stuff.

Thanks for the reviews! Now I know what OOC means! Thanks and I want, um… three reviews!

Lots of love-

Hana


	6. Never Been Kissed

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By:darkangelprincess24

Chapter Six: Never Been Kissed

(DIVIDER)

By the time InuYasha and Kagome got back, it was nearly six o'clock.

Once they got to Kagome's dorm room door, Kagome flung her arms around InuYasha's neck. She had to stand on her toes to reach him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" InuYasha asked into her hair.

Kagome pulled away from him and stared up at InuYasha's amber eyes. "I should have done something to help you with Sesshomaru."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, I could have shot him with my arrows. Or-"

"You didn't have your arrows," InuYasha interrupted. Tears started to run down Kagome's cheeks. "What's wrong now? Wait! Don't cry!"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…you always have to save me for one thing or another! Even in my time!"

InuYasha pulled her forehead into his chest. "It's okay. I like saving you. It…um…makes life more interesting."

"It-it does?" Kagome asked. She looked up at InuYasha.

"Yes, it does." InuYasha replied.

He brought Kagome up to his lips and…

…And barely grazed her lips before the front door opened, revealing a kitsune.

"Eeeewwww! Kagome, why is InuYasha making out with you?" Shippo asked innocently **(Let's get this straight: He really doesn't know why they're kissing…).**

Kagome looked at InuYasha for his reaction. He simply smiled- still holding Kagome- and said to Shippo sweetly, "I'm making Kagome feel better."

Shippo wrinkled up his nose. "Kagome, you deserve better. I can make you feel better."

"Shippo," Kagome said, looking at him seriously. "I think you'd better run."

InuYasha growled, obviously mad. Shippo yelped and ran down the hall. InuYasha looked from the direction Shippo ran and Kagome.

He finally settled for letting Kagome go, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her quickly. Before Kagome could register what had happened, InuYasha growled playfully and ran after Shippo.

Kagome stood, in a trance, her index and middle fingers on her lips. She calmly woke up Sango. Kagome explained the story, from waking up in the middle of the night to InuYasha running after Shippo. By the end of her story, Sango's eyes were watery.

"I knew it! I know you guys liked each other!" Sango squealed. Then she lowered her voice and leaned in. "You guys only kissed, right?"

"Yes, Sango! You are worse than Miroku…"

At that moment, Shippo ran into their room and hid behind Kagome. InuYasha stomped in and spotted Shippo. InuYasha pointed at him.

"You're mine," InuYasha growled. Kagome stood.

"InuYasha, he didn't do anything to hurt anyone!"

InuYasha rubbed his ears. "But he pulled on my ears!" He whined.

"And did you hit him back?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yes," InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome smiled. "Fine. Now you're even."

With that, Kagome gave InuYasha a quick kiss on the cheek and told him to go get Miroku up. It was about a quarter till seven by the time Miroku was up and they piled into Kagome's dark blue convertible. It started raining, though, so they had to put the hood up.

InuYasha and Kagome were in the front seats, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in the back.

An hour and a half later, Kagome was leading the way to the kitchen. Her mom left a note on the table. It said:

_Kagome-_

_Sota and I are visiting Auntie Jean for a week or so. Sorry we can't come back. Grandpa made us promise not to leave him alone with Auntie Jean. And I don't blame him!_

_I love you!_

_Mom_

_P.S.: Ramen's in the fridge just in case InuYasha comes._

"So, whatcha wanna do? Kagome asked.

"Ramen! Ramen!" InuYasha looked like a little kid sometimes.

"Okay. Sango, Miroku, anything?" They shook their heads. Kagome looked over at a sleeping Shippo.

(DIVIDER)

After eating and settling down, Miroku and Sango were entranced by the television. InuYasha was in Kagome's room. She followed him.

"Hey," Kagome asked when she walked in. InuYasha was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her yearbook.

"Who's Hojo?"

"Oh, Hojo?" Kagome said. "He was this guy who wanted to be my boyfriend. I never liked him, though."

InuYasha nodded and set down the yearbook.

Kagome lied down behind InuYasha, playing with the ends of his silver hair. "Doesn't this ever bother you, it being so long?" Kagome asked, tugging slightly at his hair.

"Sometimes, but I like it."

"Me, too."

InuYasha settled himself so he was lying face-to-face with Kagome. He stroked her hair until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She fell asleep in less then two minutes. InuYasha didn't blame Kagome, she had had a big day.

(DIVIDER)

Author's note: I really don't have anything to say (that's a first!). Except…I want between 1 and 10 reviews…see you soon!


	7. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: See chapter one…sigh….

The Hanyou And The College Girl

By:darkangelprincess24

Chapter Seven: Birthday Surprises

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha's amber eyes looking back. She giggled and rubbed his ear.

"What's up, InuYasha?"

"You've been sleeping," InuYasha whispered.

Kagome replied in a sarcastic tone, "Well, yeah. Us humans _do_ need to sleep every once and a while."

InuYasha sat up. "Your mother called."

"And you didn't wake me up?" Kagome said angrily, also sitting up.

"I tried!" InuYasha exclaimed. "But you are one heavy sleeper!"

Kagome smiled a little. "What did my mom say?"

"She said 'Happy eighteenth birthday'." InuYasha leaned in and rested his forehead on Kagome's shoulder. "_Why _didn't you tell me it was gonna be your birthday?"

"I, um, sorta forgot…."

"How do you forget your birthday, with all the celebrations you humans do for them?"

"I don't know!" InuYasha lifted his head up from her shoulder. Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation and walked towards the living room.

"Well, I didn't get a present or anything." InuYasha sighed and followed her.

"You don't have to get me-" Kagome noticed three missing people. "Where's Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"Oh," InuYasha scratched the back of his head. "They had to go home because the passes Kaede gave them only lasted two days. If they didn't go back, they never would have been able to."

"Oh."

"Why?" InuYasha asked. "They had to go. Do you want to go back to see them?"

"No," Kagome said, taking InuYasha's hands. "Can we stay here, just for my birthday? Please?"

InuYasha smiled down at her. "Whatever you want."

He kissed her, and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and her arms slid behind his neck. _Wow,_ Kagome thought, _I've never felt like this before._

After a few moments, Kagome pulled away.

"What?" InuYasha asked. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I'm sorry."

"For…?" InuYasha picked her up and set her on the couch.

"I know you were there. That night when Sesshomaru came to see me."

InuYasha tensed a little but recovered by sitting next to her. "How did you know I was there?"

"Well, you didn't talk to me for a day or so….Oh, and I heard you crying later that night." Kagome smiled as she watch InuYasha pale.

"Eh…I wasn't _crying." _InuYasha said just a little bit too quickly. Kagome shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that he came to me the next week when you went off following Kikyo-" InuYasha stiffened. "-and told me that the kiss meant nothing because he knew that you were there." Kagome sighed. "So basically, he was just trying to make you mad."

InuYasha nodded.

"So. Whatcha wanna do, now that I've got that out of my system?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha perked up. "I'm hungry."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll make you some Ram-"

_Ding-dong._

InuYasha growled and pulled Kagome into his lap. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That was a doorbell, not a demon."

"I know," InuYasha looked down at her, "I just hope it isn't any of those wenches you always hang out with."

"I gotta see who it is…." Kagome stood up and walked towards the door, InuYasha following close behind.

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Kagome yelled. She opened the door. "Oh, Hojo!"

_Hojo? _InuYasha thought. _That's that guy from Kagome's yearbook. He wrote "Hope you feel better. When you do, we can hang out." _

_God, I hate that guy._

"Hello Kagome! How are you doing?" Hojo said loudly. _He sounds gay,_ InuYasha thought. **(No offense to anyone….) **"Because I've been just horrible!"

Kagome stood there. She didn't invite him in, or ask why. Hojo rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't see InuYasha in the shadows, or else he would have never pushed Kagome, _or _walk inside. Kagome was saved from a concussion when InuYasha caught her and smiled lightly.

InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, facing Hojo. "Hey," Hojo turned. "Kagome didn't _invite_ you in, so why are you here?" InuYasha growled at him.

"and who are you to tell me if I can or cannot come into Kagome's house?" Hojo snapped.

"I'm InuYasha, Kagome's-" InuYasha smirked and remembered the word Kagome used to describe a boy who liked a girl and hung out with her all the time. "-boyfriend."

Kagome leaned against the front door and pinched herself. She liked the sound of what he had just said.

_I'm InuYasha, Kagome's boyfriend._

"Oh?" Hojo raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Hojo," Kagome spoke up. "I think you should leave. Now" She shook as she said this. "And I don't want you to come back."

"Fine, Kagome, whatever." Hojo stormed out with one last glare to InuYasha.

**One Hour Later**

"Okay," InuYasha said, examining Kagome's TV. "you press this button…and… Ha! The screen lights up!"

Kagome stared at him. "Uh-huh."

InuYasha went back to the TV.

She yawned. She always wondered why Hojo was so…weird. _I think he finally lost it._ Kagome thought as she sat on the bed behind InuYasha, playing with his ears.

InuYasha had finally found a channel he liked, the WB. He was watching a re-run of The O.C. **(Let's just say it is in Japan too.) **He occasionally muttered comments about what the characters should do, instead of being idiots.

Kagome giggled when InuYasha practically begged to come over next week to watch another episode.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha said, crinkling up his small nose.

"It's just," Kagome giggled, "Most of the people that watch this are girls."

InuYasha paled. "You mean…the first television show I ever watched was…for women?"

Kagome was quick to point out that tons of guys watch it, too. InuYasha calmed after that.

Hey, a little lie never hurt anyone.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: The next chapter is really sad….I'm just warning you!**_

_**Also, for anyone who didn't know, I posted a new story, Anime Inspiration Chapters. What it is: Every chapter is the first chapter of a story I would like to post soon. It's kinda cool, so check it out if you want.**_

_**I'm also sad because last chapter didn't get many reviews; neither has any of my other ones….**_

_**I want five reviews!**_


	8. Hanyou

Disclaimer: I will control the world! lawyers give her some sleeping pills Bed time!

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Eight: I love you

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Last Time:**

Kagome giggled when InuYasha practically begged to come over next week to watch another episode.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha said, crinkling up his small nose.

"It's just," Kagome giggled, "Most of the people that watch this are girls."

InuYasha paled. "You mean…the first television show I ever watched was…for women?"

Kagome was quick to point out that tons of guys watch it, too. InuYasha calmed after that.

Hey, a little lie never hurt anyone.

**This Time:**

**2 hours later**

10:15p.m.

Kagome groaned. What is it with her not being able to go to sleep? InuYasha's head rested on her stomach. Kagome tried to scoot out from his hold without waking him up. InuYasha's head hit the pillow lightly. He sat up quickly, eyes open wide, and screamed, "Wha' happened?"

Kagome started to giggle uncontrollably. InuYasha stared at her, blushing red.

Kagome changed into her light blue pajama Capri's and a white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

She sat down on the side of her bed by the wall. InuYasha's left arm was draped around her shoulders.

**(Warning! This is the sad part I was talking about!)**

The human and the hanyou stared at each other. Kagome looked up to the ceiling and back to InuYasha quickly.

_Should I tell him? _She thought.

_Um, no! He'll freak out! _Another voice in her head screamed.

Kagome eventually went against her conscience and took a deep breath. "I-um, I-I think I-"

_Don't do it!_ Her conscience shrieked. Again, Kagome ignored it.

"-I love you!"

InuYasha tensed. Did she just say what he thought she said?

_Well, she must have if she's staring at you for an answer! Baka, say something! Say anything-_

"I can't, Kagome." InuYasha whispered, but Kagome caught it anyway. _-except that._

"Can-can you tell me why?" Kagome said, giving InuYasha a sad smile that made him guilty for ever doing anything to ever hurt her.

InuYasha looked down. "I just-you don't…." He sighed. "You want a life with pups, and a nice family, with a guy who'll love you forever-"

"So…are you saying that you don't love me?" Kagome interrupted.

"No, no!" InuYasha answered hastily. "It's not that. It's that…"

"Say it." Kagome demanded.

"Fine. I'm a hanyou!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So?"

InuYasha gaped at her. "So? That means that you'll be laughed at, and you should have so much better than that!" He took a deep breath. Kagome started to say something, but he cut her off. "No. You belong _here_, not with me."

Inuyasha swallowed and reached out to touch her cheek, but she recoiled. Before he could do anything, he jumped out the window.

_He's heading for the shrine!_ Kagome thought frantically. She sprinted down the stairs and to the shrine. With only white socks covering her feet, Kagome jumped in the well after InuYasha.

She climbed out of it quickly and ran in the direction of the Sacred Tree. He'd be there for sure. Sure enough, there he was, sitting at the base of it. Kagome walked up to him carefully.

"InuYasha?"

He looked up. **(This is so unlike him, I know! Sorry!) **He looked like he was holding back tears.

Kagome slumped to the ground, her head in her hands. She was so cold.

She felt a familiar red overcoat on her shoulders. She was picked up and set on a thick branch. Once InuYasha let go, Kagome lost balance and fell back wards. InuYasha, of course, caught her. She stood up fully, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, and I don't care if people make fun of me! I don't care!" She sobbed.

InuYasha said to her hair. "Kagome. You would care once it happened to you." She shook her head on his shoulder frantically. "Yes, you would. One day this will all make sense, Kagome. It will, I promise."

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: I am so sorry! It will have a happy ending, but my plane to NYC is going to be leaving soon, and I will try to write while I am there! Okay? Good!**_

_**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Thanxx**_


	9. Purple Arm

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but he _is_ being held captive in my kitchen filled with Ramen...

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Nine: A Purple Arm? It's Nothing.

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She thought at first. Then she remembered. She had been carried by InuYasha to her house, where she soon fell asleep.

Kagome looked to her clock on the night table next to her bed. It read: 12:36p.m. _What! I slept for thirteen hours!_ A piece of paper underneath her purple clock caught her eye. It was folded in a perfect triangle. On the front, in cursive, it said:

Kagome

_It looks like Inuyasha's handwriting, _She thought nervously. _What if it's from him?_

Kagome carefully unfolded the note, trying not to rip any part of it. When she flattened it on her knee, she held the note up to her eye level. In very small, neat, cursive writing, InuYasha had written **(Just so you know, in this story, Kagome taught InuYasha how to write. Keep reading...)**:

Don't come back for a while. Please.

Kagome sat on her bed for a long time, trying to think of what she did wrong. If he didn't love her, all he had to do was say so. But if he didn't, then he could've just said he didn't! _When did my life become a soap opera?_ She thought. Then, she smiled a little.

_The day I fell down the well._

By now, Kagome was _past_ confusion. Oh, yes, now she was on to anger. She couldn't take it out on anyone without hurting them, so...so she took the nearest book, and chucked it against the wall. If anyone were to look at her from outside, they might have thought she had gone mad, or maybe eaten too much sugar.

Now she felt a _little_ better.

Kagome changed into jeans and a green t-shirt, then put her sneakers on. Remembering her backpack, Kagome grabbed her cell phone before running out the door and to the ancient well she fell down for the first time, four years ago.

**With InuYasha**

InuYasha jumped from tree to tree for a while, not paying attention to the rain that was pouring down on him. Every time a raindrop fell on one of his ears, they twitched. When he got to the well, he stopped. Kagome's scent?

_Dammit! I told her not to come back for a while!_

Maybe he was just imagining it. He called out anyways.

"Kagome?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome dropped her backpack and cell phone, but held onto the note. She smiled and ran towards InuYasha, who was soaked. She was only there a minute, and was already as wet as InuYasha.

Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's cheeks softly and pulled him down to her level.

"Kagome, what are yo-"

He was interrupted when Kagome covered his mouth with her own. InuYasha tried- he really did- not to give in to her kiss, but the more he tried to resist, the more he failed. Eventually, he gave up and pressed his mouth against hers, pulling her closer.

**At Kagome's House**

**An hour and a half later**

_Sometimes, InuYasha makes me wonder. _Kagome thought, looking out her window. It was raining there, too. _I mean, he's reading my Cosmogirl!_

InuYasha whistled a low whistle, looking at a picture of this foreign actress, Lindsey Lohan. It was _amazing_ on how little clothing these women- and men- wore in Kagome's time. _Kagome never dresses like this._ He thought miserably.

"What?"

He looked up. "Uh, oh, nothing."

"Don't make me say it." Kagome growled.

"It's nothing, Kagome, really!" InuYasha said. Then, he said quieter, "She is really cute..."

"What!" Kagome screamed. She had heard him. "Sit, boy! SIT!"

Oh, yeah, she had the power.

"Kagome," InuYasha growled at the floor.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Kagome, watch it! One day, I'm not going to be here to protect you." InuYasha scoffed when Kagome walked into her door while she was day dreaming.

"Uh-huh, sure." Kagome said sarcastically. "You're _immortal._ You're always going to be around."

"Feh." InuYasha responded.

Kagome looked around her room for anything else that she might need in the Feudal era. She picked up a couple of magazines for InuYasha and made her way downstairs. They were going to be in there for about five and a half days, since it was only Monday.

Kagome picked up her backpack, only to have InuYasha snatch it out of her grasp and put it on his shoulders. She pouted and was about to say something, but he interrupted.

"What kind of mate would I be if I made you carry this?" InuYasha asked.

_Did he just say "mate"?_ Kagome thought. She brushed it aside and continued the conversation.

"Well, you always _used_ to make me carry it." Kagome said, jumping into the well with InuYasha.

A familiar blue light surrounded them as InuYasha spoke quickly, using Kagome's favorite saying. "That was then, this is now." He shifted the backpack and jumped out of the well, looking down at Kagome. "So unless you want to carry fifty pounds on your back, I suggest you let me do it."

Kagome sighed and started to climb up the side of the well. She felt a sharp prick at her thumb and sat back down on the bottom of the well, examining it. "Ow!" She whispered.

InuYasha dropped the backpack by the side of the well and jumped down next to her. The blue light absorbed them as they transported back into Kagome's time. They hardly noticed it, though. "What happened? Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome tried pulling the thorn out, but didn't succeed. She tried to smile up at Inuyasha's worried face. "It's nothing. I just pricked myself, see? Not anything to worry about."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

InuYasha jumped out of the well and reached down a hand for Kagome. "Ow!" She whispered and InuYasha heard her sit down.

He quickly jumped next to her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Kagome made a weak attempt to pull the thorn out of her right thumb. "It's nothing. I just pricked myself, see? Not anything to worry about."

"Let me see it," InuYasha sighed, taking her wrist carefully. He pulled out the thorn and Kagome winced.

InuYasha then saw that it wasn't just "nothing". Even with the thorn out of Kagome's thumb, she was still in a lot of pain. This was no normal sting, either. When he looked closer, he found a faint purple-blue color spreading all over Kagome's right hand and up her arm.

"First aid...kit..." Kagome said right before she passed out.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Kanna, show me the hanyou and miko."

The girl did as she was told. Naraku smiled. "Kikyo." He called.

The dead priestess walked into the large room. "Yes, love?"

He looked her up and down. "I see that you have found your old clothes."

"Yes." She said, walking towards Naraku. "I would like to thank you for fishing me out of that nasty monk's tunnel."

Naraku nodded and motioned to the mirror. It showed InuYasha and Kagome in the bottom of a well, Kagome passed out with InuYasha gathering her up. InuYasha then jumped on the ground, and jumped out of the well fully, with Kagome. "Those thorns worked well."

"I know. I told you they would." Kikyo said smugly. "Now InuYasha will suffer. Then that pathetic girl that has _my _soul."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Sorry for the cliffy, but someone has to do it!**_

_**Hate it? Love it? Tell me please!**_


	10. Go Back To Kikyo!

Disclaimer: Okay! I will take over the world of InuYasha someday! Once I graduate middle school...

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Ten: "Go Back To Kikyo!"

Review responses at the end of the chapter, if you have reviewed, I think that I replied!

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Last Time:**_

InuYasha then saw that it wasn't just "nothing". Even with the thorn out of Kagome's thumb, she was still in a lot of pain. This was no normal sting, either. When he looked closer, he found a faint purple-blue color spreading all over Kagome's right hand and up her arm.

"First aid...kit..." Kagome said right before she passed out.

"Yes." She said, walking towards Naraku. "I would like to thank you for fishing me out of that nasty monk's tunnel."

Naraku nodded and motioned to the mirror. It showed InuYasha and Kagome in the bottom of a well, Kagome passed out with InuYasha gathering her up. InuYasha then jumped on the ground, and jumped out of the well fully, with Kagome. "Those thorns worked well."

"I know. I told you they would." Kikyo said smugly. "Now InuYasha will suffer. Then that pathetic girl that has _my _soul."

_**This Time:**_

_What does she want me to DO? _InuYasha thought frantically. He gave up on that and relied on instincts. He picked Kagome up and sprinted to the village.

"Kaede!" InuYasha searched for the woman, running at lightning speed. "Kaede, you old hag, get out here!"

He spotted the old woman coming out of the hut, looking worried. She saw Kagome. "What 'tis wrong with ye Kagome?"

"She got stung by a thorn and now her arm's purple and," InuYasha screamed at the woman. He looked down and screamed even louder. "She's not moving!"

Kaede eyed Kagome for only a second, but knew immediately what herbs to gather. She spoke quickly. "I'll get some water, InuYasha, you go get these herbs." She rattled them off and set out for water.

InuYasha ran into the hut Kaede had come out of (which was now empty) and set Kagome down on a futon in the back of the room.

"I'll be right back, Kagome. Just hang on for me, okay?" InuYasha whispered in her ear.

"Okay..." a faint whisper answered him. He kissed her forehead quickly and, having the good memory that he has, remembered the ingredients and ran to get them.

Kagome drifted off into dreamland.

_Dream:_

_I walked to the well inside the shrine and jumped in. I can't wait to see InuYasha! He told me that when I got back, he'd have a surprise for me!_

_After I climbed out of the well in the feudal era, I looked around for InuYasha. Finally, I found two figures by the river. Oh, Miroku and Sango! Maybe they know where InuYasha is..._

_But that wasn't Miroku and Sango._

_InuYasha and Kikyo were standing there, on the riverbank, kissing! _

_"InuYasha?" I asked, taking a couple of steps back. So much for a surprise!_

_He simply pulled away from Kikyo and said, "I'm with Kikyo, I've always loved her and never you." He was talking like we were discussing what we were having for dinner!_

_He laughed a harsh laugh and continued. "Hell, why do you think that I didn't say that I loved you back? Are we finished here? Cause, I've got to go tell everyone who is going to be replacing you in our little group. Kikyo, come on."_

_I just said quietly, "But you did." He turned. "You did say that you loved me back."_

_He laughed again an evil laugh. "That was a cover-up. So I could convince you to hand over the jewel shards!"_

_I ran._

_I ran until I got to the well and further. _

_I ran until I thought I couldn't run anymore. I got to a tree and slumped on the ground._

_"But he said he did...he said it!...A-and... and I believed him."_

_End Dream_

**Outside Of Dreamland**

**Somewhere Far Away**

Kikyo held her head and looked up at Naraku. "She doesn't want to believe it. She is fighting me! I-can't-over-power her! Her love is too strong!"

Naraku put his chin in his hand. "We can use this to our advantage, you know. We can have their love tear them apart."

Kikyo nodded and held her head tighter. "I've got her! She is almost completely under my control. She now fully believes that InuYasha betrayed her. Every part of her rage, that is. Once her rage is satisfied, she will return to her normal self."

Naraku nodded. "If it lasts until she kills InuYasha, then I will be a very satisfied."

**In Kaede's Hut**

"She has a high fever, and this fever is making she have nightmares." Kaede said. Before she walked out of the hut, she stopped. "Take care of ye Kagome, InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded and sat down next to Kagome. He stroked her hair, which had flowed all around her onto the futon.

She suddenly started to toss and turn violently. Then she sat up and opened her eyes. Only they weren't her normal brown eyes. They were white.

Pure white.

"Kagome?" InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder.

A gust of wind caught InuYasha off-guard and knocked him off balance. Kagome was lifted up off the ground a few feet with a pink light surrounding her. Her hair was flying all over when she stared at InuYasha, who was now standing.

"Kagome what-?"

InuYasha was cut off. Kagome shrieked. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GO BACK TO KIKYO! GO, NOW!"

"Kikyo?" InuYasha asked, confused. "What does she have to do with this?"

"I saw it!" Kagome screamed, this time a little quieter. Now she was crying. "I saw you _kissing _her! You said you didn't ever love me, InuYasha! But you don't, not anymore! These stupid shards! _Stupid_!" She tore the shard bottle off and threw it at him. InuYasha let it drop to the ground. "_HERE_! You wanted them so badly, so now you have them!"

Before InuYasha could say anything, she channeled all of her energy into making InuYasha feel like he could fly. Kagome pushed her hands towards InuYasha. A wave of pink seemed to pick him up and throw him to the opposite wall, making a dent in it. He felt like every bone in his body was breaking. Then he realized something:

She has to be under a spell. Kagome would never do this to him on her own.

"Kagome..." Was his last word.

**How Kagome Saw It**

Kagome dropped to the floor. Her arm had gone back to its normal color; she had used all of the venom on InuYasha. She was still crying, but not because she hated him; it was because she knew what she had done to her love.

"Help..." she whispered hoarsely. Kagome crawled over to InuYasha.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered before closing his eyes.

She smiled hopefully. "InuYasha, don't talk. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know, I-" She stopped short. InuYasha was limp. "I-InuYasha? Are you..." She swallowed. "Are you alive?"

"No..." She shook his shoulders in denial. "InuYasha, wake up...I know you're just joking, come on..." She broke down into sobs, realizing the truth. "Don't leave me. Wake up...wake up! WAKE u-up!" She shook him hard. "Please..."

She repeated 'please' until she found it pointless.

_I did this!_ Kagome thought angrily. She looked over at him, and her anger faded back into sadness. She rested her lips high on Inuyasha's cheek, still crying.

A tear fell into Inuyasha's left eye. His eyelids squeezed tightly shut, then loosened.

He blinked.

Kagome didn't notice until he spoke.

"K'gome?"

Her head snapped up to see a very weak and confused hanyou staring at her.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Hahahahahaha! Cliffy! In case you're wondering where Kaede is, I really don't know, so don't ask me!**_

_**Reveiwer Responses:**_

_**SlummyRedDragon: Aw, are you getting big brother on me! Just kidding...and no, no one has flamed me for the cliffy...yet.**_

_**Fan Girl 1111: I'm glad you like it!**_

_**iluvWHR: Thanks for reveiwing! Sorry for making you cry!**_

_**XxXGoldenEyesXxX: I'm glad you think so-o-o-o-o!**_

_**cittiekweenII: I have some IY comics, but I don't own it like Rumiko Takahashi...but what does that have to do with anything?**_

_**Brickwall847: I know! She is evil! For your question, maybe blackmail, maybe not...;)**_


	11. Little Someones

Disclaimer: Whatever…

The Hanyou And The College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Eleven: Little Someones

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Last Time:**_

She rested her lips high on InuYasha's cheek, still crying.

A tear fell into InuYasha's left eye. His eyelids squeezed tightly shut, then loosened.

He blinked.

Kagome didn't notice until he spoke.

"K'gome?"

Her head snapped up to see a very weak and confused hanyou staring at her.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

_**This Time: (With InuYasha)**_

InuYasha felt like he was being punched over and over again. He couldn't block them, and with every punch he felt himself drifting away. _So this is what dying's like, huh?_ He thought. _I'm sorry Kagome…wait, Kagome! Is she okay? I need to help her!_

A faint, muffled voice answered him. It sounded like Kagome's!

"InuYasha, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I-" She stopped short. "InuYasha, are you… are you alive?"

_Yes, Kagome! Are you alright? _When she didn't answer him, InuYasha panicked. He was trying to say the words, but his mouth was like it was glued shut. _Kagome, listen to me!_

He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. Her voice was drifting farther away.

"InuYasha wake up…I…joking…" InuYasha started to hear bits and pieces of what she was saying. He was getting closer to her, if only by a little bit.

"Don't…leave…baby. Wake…WAKE up…please…."

He barely felt her quivering lips on his cheek. A few seconds later, something was in his left eye.

_What the hell is in there? _He asked himself. He closed his eye tightly, then squeezed his left eye tightly shut, then, with all of his strength, opened it.

What he saw horrified him. A blurry image of Kagome laying on top of him, sobbing. He wished that he could comfort her, but he couldn't move.

InuYasha mustered up all of his strength. "K'gome?"

Kagome stopped crying and opened her eyes. "I-InuYasha?"

Get K'ede…" He said weakly. Kagome kissed him quickly on the lips and ran off to get the old priestess. Even though Kagome was weak, she was (for once) physically stronger than InuYasha.

Once she was gone, InuYasha tried to sit up, but quickly noticed a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He looked down at it, along with the other wounds on his body. A huge gash covered his shoulder and another gash at his chest. His haori **(Did I spell that right?)** was even more red, thanks to the blood. He made a mental note to ask Kagome to help him get it clean with those 'detergents' she claimed she used.

Although his demon blood was helping him heal faster, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt, because it did.

It hurt _a lot._

**With Kagome**

"Kaede!" Kagome was running around frantically, trying to look for the old woman. Eventually she lost patience. "Come on old hag, get out here!" **(Sound familiar?)**

"Kagome!" Kaede yelled, running up to her sister's reincarnation. "Ye are awake! What 'tis the matter, child?"

"InuYasha, he died, and now he's not!" Kagome quickly explained the story on their way back to the hut. "How did he revive?" Kagome asked once they stepped inside.

Kaede closed her eyes at InuYasha's wounds, but started to clean them. "It is because ye two are soul mates, I think so. Ye tears brought him back to life."

Kagome was confused, but thought she knew. It was because her and InuYasha were soul mates that all of this happened.

"We were meant to be together…" She whispered. Oh, god, why did fate insist on being difficult?

"Kagome," InuYasha winced. "You shouldn't see this."

"Yes, child, might I ask you to go get the exterminator and just 'chill', as you say it?" Kaede nodded towards the door. Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ran out the door, after giving a small smile to InuYasha. He tried to smile back.

Kagome eventually found Sango about to go into her hut and ran up to her. "Hey, Sango!"

"Oh, hi, Kagome!"

"Mind if I stick around?"

"Stick?" Sango asked with a confused look on her face.

"Never mind. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, come on in!" Sango motioned for Kagome to follow her inside. "I have something to tell you. Something _big _and _life changing._"

"Okay, shoot." Kagome sat down against the wall, Sango sitting across from her.

"Miroku…" Sango paused for a dramatic effect. "….PROPOSED!"

Kagome smiled hesitantly. "Um, to whom?" She was prepared for major comforting when she heard what other woman Miroku proposed to.

Sango stood and happily danced around. "To ME!"

Kagome stood up and took Sango's hands, jumping up and down like little girls. "Ohmigod! You're getting married!" Kagome screamed excitedly. She stopped suddenly. "Wait, what did you say?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Of course I said yes!"

The two women sat down and started chit-chatting about when it would be, and what time of day, what Sango was wearing, those sort of things.

Miroku walked in without knocking.

"That reminds me! Does _he_ want little someones? Or have you already…" Kagome winked. Sango's eyes widened.

"Of course we have!" Miroku exclaimed, somewhat defensively.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed.

"And I want a baby boy to carry on the legacy."

Kagome laughed. "What legacy, Miroku?"

"The legacy of Buddhism!"

Kagome and Sango laughed. Sango got a hold of her giggles and managed to glare at Miroku. "I want a baby girl."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and have a boy _and_ a girl!" Kagome squealed, already imagining their boy and girl with hers and…wait, who would _Kagome _marry?

Miroku clapped his hands excitedly. "Yes! We can have twins together!"

"WHAT!" Sango shrieked. Everyone turned to her. "_We_ are not having twins _together! You _don't squeeze them out, mister!"

Miroku put his hands up like he was surrendering, and backed away slowly, finally turning and sprinting out the door.

"Sango?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're not already pregnant?"

"…"

"Hold on! Don't move, I'll be right back!" Kagome hurriedly ran and jumped into the well. She was going to buy a pregnancy test.

_**At the drugstore**_

Kagome searched the aisles. "Come on, how hard is it to find one of these?" She muttered to herself. "Aha!"

She picked a pink box up. It said, _You and your partner getting to know one another? Scared? Confused? Take this to find out if you're pregnant!_

"It's good enough for me…or Sango."

Kagome grabbed some pads on her way to the cashier. There was almost no people in the store. Kagome put her items onto the counter, looking into her purse for some money. She didn't see who the cashier was.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome froze and looked up. Hojo was the cashier! She took her money out and blushed furiously. She was buying pads and a pregnancy test, and Hojo was looking at them with a very confused look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed in a strained look, as if trying to figure something out.

"Hojo. Hi!"

Hojo took the items, one in each hand, and looked up at Kagome. He opened his mouth to talk, then closed it. He opened it again and spoke.

"If your-" He held up the pregnancy test. "-then why do you need these?" He held up the pads.

Kagome blushed and talked so quickly that it took Hojo a few extra seconds to decipher what she said.

"You see, the test is for one of my friends, but she doesn't live around her, she lives in a solitary place, yeah solitary! And the pads are just for me!" Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth. What did she just say?

If there was one time in Kagome Higurashi's life where she just wanted to sink into the ground, now was the time.

She dropped the yen on the counter and took her things, grabbing a plastic bag and stuffing them into it while running out of the store.

"Keep the change!" She yelled on her way out.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Okay, the last part was sort of a filler chapter, but come on1 It was kinda funny, right?**_

_**For all the guys that just read this, sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity!**_

_**Review please! I only need 19 more reviews until 100!**_


	12. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own them! God, these lawyers never quit…

The Hanyou and The College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Twelve: Clie

_**Last Time:**_

"WHAT!" Sango shrieked. Everyone turned to her. "_We_ are not having twins _together! You _don't squeeze them out, mister!"

Miroku put his hands up like he was surrendering, and backed away slowly, finally turning and sprinting out the door.

"Sango?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're not already pregnant?"

"…"

Hojo took the items, one in each hand, and looked up at Kagome. He opened his mouth to talk, then closed it. He opened it again and spoke.

"If your-" He held up the pregnancy test. "-then why do you need these?" He held up the pads.

Kagome blushed and talked so quickly that it took Hojo a few extra seconds to decipher what she said.

"You see, the test is for one of my friends, but she doesn't live around her, she lives in a solitary place, yeah solitary! And the pads are just for me!" Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth. What did she just say?

If there was one time in Kagome Higurashi's life where she just wanted to sink into the ground, now was the time.

She dropped the yen on the counter and took her things, grabbing a plastic bag and stuffing them into it while running out of the store.

"Keep the change!" She yelled on her way out.

_**This Time:**_

_**1 Hour Later**_

"So…how are you feeling?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Stop asking me that when you know I'm fine," Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms. "Besides, aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, I am, but I just can't get over it!" Kagome chirped. Then she sighed. _She is so lucky…_ "I mean, Sango's pregnant!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed a quiet sigh. He knew that she wanted to have what Sango had, but Inuyasha also knew that she wanted it with him…and only him. _I'm just not ready yet…_He thought._ I mean, kids? Come on. I would NOT be a fatherly figure for my pups. But if Kagome wants them…_

Inuyasha tightened his arm that was resting across Kagome's stomach. They were sitting in a tree by Kaede's hut, Kagome in his lap, facing outward. He rested his chin on top of her head while the hand not holding Kagome played with her ebony hair slightly.

_So soft…_ He thought.

He suddenly remembered that he was having a conversation with his girlfriend, and hastily thought of a reply.

"And to think there's gonna be _another_ Miroku around, if they have a boy. If he's anything like his father, he won't make it past the age of five."

Kagome giggled sleepily and turned so her face was buried in Inuyasha's chest. Soon enough, sleep overtook her, with Inuyasha following close behind.

_**8888888888**_

"So," Kagome asked Sango the next day, "What are you going to name it- slash-them?"

Sango snuggled deeper into the hot water and thought for a moment. "If it's a girl…I like that name from your time…Chie **Pronounced _Chee-eh. And yes, I made it up.)_**."

Kagome smiled. "That is a very nice name." She thought, then perked up. "Ohh…what if it's a boy?"

"Um…I think I'll let Miroku handle that."

_**With Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha was worried.

Kagome and Sango had been gone for over a half hour. _How long does it take to take a bath?_ InuYasha thought, pacing. _I can't go and get her…that would be **bad.**_

He jumped into a tree to calm his nerves. His mind wandered from bathing to Kagome to eventually ending up back to if he should ask her to be his mate.

He still couldn't shake off the dream that he had a few nights ago.

_Inuyasha's Dream_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under a tree, with Kagome's head on his shoulder._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly._

"_Hm?" She looked up at him._

"_Um…will…Kagome, will you be my mate?"_

_Kagome sat up full and slapped him hard across his face. When he looked back at her, she was staring at him with disgust._

"_K-Kagome?"_

"_Why," She spat, "Would I ever want to be a mate to a stupid **half-breed**? I don't even love you!" _

_Then Kagome stalked off to the well, jumped in, and once on the other side, sealed it._

_Forever._

_End Dream_

Even though it was just a dream, it felt real to Inuyasha. Like what she really felt, but never told him. But if she truly felt that way, he would always think, then why did she tell you, on her own, that she loved you just the way you were?

No, he shouldn't ask her yet.

_**A half an hour later**_

Kagome and Sango chatted for a while, heading back to the village. Inuyasha heard them coming and jumped down from his spot in the tree.

After Sango went inside her hut that she was sharing with Miroku, Kagome went to Inuyasha.

"Hey." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why do you always take so long?" He asked into her hair, pulling her close.

"Well, Sango and I had to talk about…" She tried to find a word to cover it all. "…things."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled away so he could see her. "Hey, we have to sleep outside tonight, 'cause the old hag has an extra patient from another village in the hut everyone normally sleeps in." He was squeezed, then led to a large tree.

"How's here?"

"I don't care."

Kagome sighed and sat down against the tree trunk. Inuyasha put his right arm over her shoulders and pulled her close protectively. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha stroked her hair. He took a deep breath and hoped Kagome didn't hear his pounding heart.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome mimicked.

Inuyasha smirked. "I love you."

Kagome sat up in a flash. _Did he just…?_

Inuyasha grinned and waved a hand in front of her face. "Kagome…?"

"I-I love you, too." She pulled Inuyasha close and kissed him deeply.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was about twenty feet away. He ran until he saw two familiar faces. As he got closer, he realized that those two figures were… Kagome? And Inuyasha?

He grinned slightly when he noticed that they were kissing. He was glad that his kiss to Kagome had taken the effect he had wanted. _At last, they admitted their feelings for each other. Even I, Sesshomaru, was getting slightly annoyed by it, so I simply dissolved a plan. If I kissed the human wench my brother cares for, then that would automatically make him angry, eventually blurting out his true feelings for the girl._

Inuyasha had been too, ahem, _busy_ with Kagome that he didn't notice his brother's scent until he was standing right in front of them. He quickly pulled away from Kagome.

"Well, hello brother and mate."

"Whaddya want, you filthy scum!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out Tetsusiaga.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. So he hadn't asked her yet? "I want nothing, Inuyasha. What are you so violent for?" He smirked slightly. "You seemed perfectly fine being glued to Kagome's lips a second ago."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, but Inuyasha covered it up by putting away Tetsusiaga and crossing his arms.

"Don't you remember our little skirmish a week ago?" Inuyasha said gruffly. Even though he knew from Kagome that he wasn't at the park that night, he wanted to make sure.

"A week ago…" Sesshomaru thought about what he had been doing a week ago. "…I was with- oh, never mind that. I was never anywhere near you."

_He cannot know about my relationship with Rin._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Until next time, brother and almost mate." He said, running back to his castle.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Alright, that's it for now! Review please!**_


	13. The Magician's Potion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Thirteen: The Magician's Potion

_**I am so happy! I finally got 100 reviews and I love it, even if it was a week later then I had wanted…**_

_**Thank you especially to:**_

**XxXGoldenEyesXxX**

**SlummyRedDragon**

**IluvWHR**

**Surfing Aimlessly**

**ttinuhpfanforever**

**Brickwall847**

**Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess**

_**For sticking with me through all the chapters! **_

_**I know I'm making a huge deal out of just 100 reviews, but this is the first story of mine that even got past 75 reviews.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Last Time:**_

"Hey Kagome…"

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome mimicked.

Inuyasha smirked. "I love you."

_At last, they admitted their feelings for each other. Even I, Sesshomaru, was getting slightly annoyed by it, so I simply dissolved a plan. If I kissed the human wench my brother cares for, then that would automatically make him angry, eventually blurting out his true feelings for the girl._

_He cannot know about my relationship with Rin._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Until next time, brother and almost mate." He said, running back to his castle.

_**This Time:**_

Sesshomaru strutted gracefully into his castle in the Western Lands, where a young girl of about thirteen greeted him. Rin had grown her hair down to the middle of her back, keeping it down. She still wore the orange kimono that her Lord had given her three years ago. Her brown eyes flared.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where were you!" She ran towards him and hugged him. She was now up to his chest in height. Throughout the years, Rin had become more bold in addressing Sesshomaru. He either didn't care, or he just never noticed.

"Rin. Do not worry about Sesshomaru." Her Lord said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "No one can hurt me. Come, it must be cold for a human in this weather."

Also over the years, her Lord Sesshomaru's icy heart had begun to melt.

Rin followed Sesshomaru, fuming. "_No one can hurt me." _She mimicked. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, though Rin couldn't see it.

_**The Next Day with Rin and Sesshomaru**_

"Rin, come with me. We are going on a trip."

"A trip?" Rin asked groggily. "At dawn?"

"Yes, at dawn." Sesshomaru sighed and looked out Rin's bedroom window. It was still dark outside. "Now, dress. I will be waiting downstairs."

Once he walked out, Rin started to dress in the clothes Sesshomaru's brother's love interest, Kagome, had given her a few months ago. Rin had never worn them before, and figured now was the perfect time.

She had a little trouble with the so-called "jeans", and the "turtleneck" was a bit confusing, but in the end, she survived. The jeans were blue, and the turtleneck was orange. Rin eyed the socks and "sneakers" Kagome had also given her.

_They look evil._ She thought.

After about ten minutes, Rin finally had them on. They were very comfortable in her mind, so soft and cushy with the socks. The shoes were a nice colored ivory that went perfectly with her outfit. She pulled her hair back and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready, Sesshomaru!" She called softly, knowing that he could hear her.

In a flash, he was beside her, eyeing her choice of clothing. "Who gave those cloths to you?" He asked.

"Lady Kagome." Rin replied. She noticed Sesshomaru looking at her clothes, and decided that it was a good thing. "Do you like them?"

Sesshomaru turned his back to her and kneeled so that she could get onto his back. "They look nice."

Rin smirked, getting onto his back and locking her arms around his neck. She knew he liked them. She heard a slight "oomph" from Sesshomaru and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, _Lord _Sesshomaru?" She asked, emphasizing "Lord".

"Nothing, you are just…getting a little to heavy for this." He mumbled, shifting Rin so that he could carry her better.

WHAP!

"Hey! That's not nice at all!" Rin hissed, her fist still posed above Sesshomaru's head. He didn't do anything, just rolled his eyes slightly and started to run.

"I did not mean it like that, Rin."

"Humph." She replied.

_**One Hour Later**_

"Rin, wake up. We are here." Sesshomaru said as gently as his pride would allow.

Rin lifted her head. "Hm? We're here?"

Sesshomaru nodded and let her down. Rin looked around.

There were trees everywhere, so she naturally began to wonder why Sesshomaru took her to a forest. When she looked closer, however, she saw a teeny, tiny cottage in the midst of it all. They walked closer, and Rin soon found that the cottage was covered in green vines and gardens.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru? Where-"

"An old magician. He can do most anything."

Rin nodded and followed Sesshomaru to the cottage door. Before he could knock on the wooden door, it opened, revealing a old woman in dirty brown clothing and a staff. She smiled a toothless smile.

"Why, hello, Sesshomaru." She looked down at Rin, and smiled again. "is this the young woman you spoke of?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. Do you have the potion?"

The old woman nodded. "Have you even asked her yet?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, mistress."

Rin looked from Sesshomaru to the old woman. What was going on? Ask her what? What potion? Who was this woman!

The last part shook Rin even more. Sesshomaru had never, _ever_, called anyone, much less a human woman, _mistress._

The woman nodded. "I shall make the make the potion while you ask Rin."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at how the woman knew Rin's name, but nodded and walked into the heart of the forest, Rin following close behind.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Rin.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Sesshomaru blushed. How was he going to ask a thirteen year old this? "Let me explain something. I rescued you for some reason four years ago, though I do not know why. Last year…well, um…Demons can choose their mates before the mates they choose are of age."

Rin stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "So…are you asking me to be…your…mate?"

Sesshomaru, for the first time, blushed. "Sort of. The old magician has a potion that can age you, in a way. She can age you to whatever age you would like, preferably seventeen or eighteen. You could, if you were to say yes, have a demon lifespan along with it." He looked down to Rin. "So, I guess I am saying…Will you be my mate if you choose to take the potion?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but it was like her voice had been stolen. So instead of words, which she felt were useless now, she didn't say anything.

She leapt up and hugged Sesshomaru, locking her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru smelt Rin's tears of joy and let his guard down once and hugged her tightly.

Rin pulled away so she could look him in the face and smiled. "Yes." She croaked.

Without much more thought, Sesshomaru smiled and lowered his lips hesitantly to Rin's. He stopped a couple of inches from her mouth. She nodded slightly for him to continue. He smirked and closed the gap between their lips.

Sesshomaru pulled away first and stroked her hair softly. "We should get back."

Rin nodded. Sesshomaru took her hand and started walking back to the cottage.

Once they were back, the old woman once again opened the door before Sesshomaru even knocked. She saw Rin's grin, and smirked also. "So…you said yes, did you?"

Rin grinned again and nodded.

"Well, come in, come in!" The woman clapped and led them in. It was a clamped cottage, with only one room. It had items of magic everywhere, and it was a cozy place.

In the center of the room was a big, black cauldron, with a bubbling liquid inside of it. Under it, a fire was lit. The old woman took a wooden bowl and poured some of the bubbling blue liquid into it. Once done, the woman handed the bowl to Rin.

"Drink."

Rin looked at the bowl. "Ew…" She whispered. It smelled so _bad._ But eventually, she sucked it up and drank the disgusting liquid down.

Sesshomaru watched with amusement. How could she even _look_ at that?

Rin gave the bowl back to the old woman with an emotionless face. Sesshomaru's amusement vanished.

"Rin? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She didn't answer.

He turned to the magician. "What did you do to her, Kione!" **(Pronounced Key-own-ey.)**

"She will be fine in a minute." Kione replied.

As she spoke those words, Rin suddenly snapped back to life. Her hair got longer, her eyes got a finer brown, and she grew about three inches, but other than that, she looked the same.

"Are we mates now?" She asked Sesshomaru.

He blushed a little. "Not yet."

Rin made a silent 'o' with her mouth and turned to Kione. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Now go, enjoy life!"

They nodded and walked out the door. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Does this mean I have demon senses and powers too?"

"To a certain extent, Rin."

Rin grinned then. "I'll race you."

Sesshomaru smirked back. "You're on."

They raced back to the castle, laughing and having fun along the way.

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: I just now noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome aren't in this chapter! Oh well…I just wanted this chapter to be about Rin and Sesshomaru, and to explain that Sesshomaru wasn't some child molester or anything!**_

_**I would like some reviews….5? Please?**_


	14. What Are We?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Christmas is coming up…Hint, hint, Santa!

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter Fourteen: What Are We?

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Last Time:**_

Sesshomaru, for the first time, blushed. "Sort of. The old magician has a potion that can age you, in a way. She can age you to whatever age you would like, preferably seventeen or eighteen. You could, if you were to say yes, have a demon lifespan along with it." He looked down to Rin. "So, I guess I am saying…Will you be my mate if you choose to take the potion?"

"Yes." She croaked.

Without much more thought, Sesshomaru smiled and lowered his lips hesitantly to Rin's. He stopped a couple of inches from her mouth. She nodded slightly for him to continue. He smirked and closed the gap between their lips.

"Are we mates now?" She asked Sesshomaru.

He blushed a little. "Not yet."

Rin made a silent 'o' with her mouth and turned to Kione. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Now go, enjoy life!"

They nodded and walked out the door. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Does this mean I have demon senses and powers too?"

"To a certain extent, Rin."

Rin grinned then. "I'll race you."

Sesshomaru smirked back. "You're on."

_**This time:**_

Kagome sat up and stretched, her back and neck cracking slightly. She had only been in the Feudal Era for a few days now. Her arms stretched all over the place, and not realizing it, Kagome's arm rammed into something soft. She looked over, curious to what mysterious object she had hit.

"Oi, wench, watch it!" A grumpy, tired voice answered her. She giggled.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stopped and looked to Kagome passionately. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kagome made a content sigh against Inuyasha's opened lips. Every time he kissed her lately, she sort of…melted. He smirked as he pulled away, his hands still on her hips.

"Like your wake-up call?"

Kagome smirked and leaned in for another soul-sapping, heart-stealing kiss when Inuyasha's ears twitched and turned his face, making Kagome crash awkwardly into his cheek.

A cyclone was headed their way.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, as if fearing that she might disappear if he didn't. "Koga…I thought Kagome told you to stay away from her."

"I-I didn't know you were here. Are you two…um, together?" His voice cracked slightly when he said "together".

Kagome stood to walk over to Koga. Inuyasha was reluctant to let her go, but Kagome shot him a look that said "If you follow me, you will suffer severe pain".

"K-Koga?" She asked sheepishly. "I need to ask a big favor."

"What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome took in a deep breath. "May I please have your jewel shards?"

_**Meanwhile, With Sango**_

"Miroku!" She sobbed into his shirt. "I can't do it, Miroku, I can't!"

Miroku looked down at his wife and hugged her tightly. "Yes, Sango, you can do it. Kaede won't hurt you. She won't hurt the babies. She just needs a check-up. You know what, I'll walk with you, okay? Will that be okay?"

Sango nodded into his chest and started walking again, leaning heavily on her husband for support.

_**Back With Kagome**_

Koga, after about five minutes, bent down hesitantly, and pulled the two shards out of his legs. He put them in Kagome's hand, and closed it. "Here." With that to remember him by, Koga ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could without his jewel shards.

Kagome sighed. "Good-bye Koga!" She yelled to him. "Thanks!"

In return, Koga turned around and winked at Kagome. Then, seeing Inuyasha's face, started running again.

After they couldn't see him anymore, until the dirt had been fully cleared, Inuyasha finally spoke, walking up to Kagome.

"Do you think he's gone for good now?" He growled in Koga's direction, annoyed that Koga had been anywhere within a fifty-foot radius of his…What was Kagome? A girlfriend? Mate? Shard detector?

Kagome smiled, bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Yeah, he's gone."

Inuyasha nodded and lied back down against the tree they had been sleeping beside. "So…How many more shards, do you think, before we're done?"

Kagome sighed inwardly and sat down. "I think four." She tried not to cry. Did he still think of her as a shard detector, Kikyo's replacement?

"Well…" Inuyasha left the sentence hanging and leaned in to kiss her, but before he could touch her lips, she put her hands on his chest and stood up.

"No." Was all she said.

What was she doing? Inuyasha bit his lip slightly, looking intently at Kagome. Recovering quickly, he stood also and looked down, mumbling, "Yeah, we should get going."

As they were walking in silence, Inuyasha started a debate with himself and his human side.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_No. I don't think so._

_Then why the hell is she so…mad?_

_Maybe you should ask her._

_Maybe I will._

_Fine then. Do it._

He sucked in a deep breath and stopped walking, turning Kagome to face him. "Kagome?"

She looked him square in the eye, making him cower slightly. "Yes?"

"What's wrong? I mean, you're acting sort of…strange."

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ strange!" She yelled suddenly. "If I'm so strange, then maybe I'll just _leave_!"

Those words caught him off-guard, but Inuyasha came to his senses when she started to walk away angrily. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Kagome. Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help?" She was close, close enough to kiss her, but Inuyasha sensed it would be bad timing if he did, and settled for resting his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it slightly. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Kagome nodded and leaned in to his touch even more. He felt water on his hand. She was crying. He lifted her head up so he could see her better, and she had no where else to look but at him. He wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"It's just-" Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "-what are we? I mean…I love you a lot, but I don't know what we _are."_

It wouldn't have made sense to anyone else but Inuyasha, for he understood what she was saying completely. He swallowed hard.

"You're my…you're mine. Kagome, you're mine."

She smiled and hugged him. Not the reaction he had hoped for, but it was good anyway. "so…does that mean that _you_ are _mine_?"

Inuyasha growled playfully. "No. You are _mine_. I am not _yours_."

She giggled and kissed him on the nose. "Uh-huh. Sure."

They walked back to the village hand in hand.

About ten feet from the village, Inuyasha and Kagome heard a piercing scream. On instinct, Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind his back protectively. They heard the scream again.

"Monk! I hate you! GET BACK HERE, COWARD!"

Sango came into view, chasing a very distressed Miroku.

"Now, my dear Sango, don't be rash!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer. He had never seen a pregnant woman be this…violent before.

Kaede was trying her hardest to catch Sango. She eventually caught her and led her towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome walked cautiously to a beaten Miroku.

Inuyasha spoke first. "What did you do now?"

Miroku sniffed loudly, signaling that he was crying. Kagome gasped and ran to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Miroku, what's up?" She asked softly. Inuyasha couldn't help but think how great of a mother Kagome would be.

"I-I've never seen Sango like that before. I didn't even do anything!" Miroku started. "She was scared to go to Kaede's for a check-up, so I decided to walk her there. I was guiding her there, and I tripped over a root, and my hand fell a bit. But it was only on her back!" Kagome stood. "And then she just started hitting me!"

Instead of laughing like Miroku thought Inuyasha would, he pulled Kagome swiftly to his chest, growling.

"Let me tell you something," He hissed, "If you even _think_ of pulling that crap on Kagome, you will be in more pain then Sango could _ever_ give you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha lovingly. "You wouldn't have to do that. I could do it myself."

He looked back at her and smiled slightly. "I know."

By then, Miroku had stood, and was backing away slowly. "I'll just leave you two alone. You guys are doing a good thing for the population, you know."

Inuyasha growled menacingly. "Shut up, monk!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Miroku in a very child-like way, then looked up at Inuyasha again, who was still glaring in the direction Miroku had went.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down to her. "Hm?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Hey peoples! Um…hope you liked this, even though it was a filler chapter (in a way).**_

_**Review please! XP**_


	15. My Dead Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I have gone into Rumiko Takahashi's house and had a cup o' tea. Ha-ha, suckers! XP

The Hanyou and the College Girl

By: darkangelprincess24

Chapter 15: My Dead Mate

_**Special dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Lorelei (you know who you are!) for the suggestions!**_

_**WARNING! LONG AND EMOTIONAL CHAPTER!**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Last Time:**_

"Now, my dear Sango, don't be rash!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer. He had never seen a pregnant woman be this…violent before.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked cautiously to a beaten Miroku.

Inuyasha spoke first. "What did you do now?"

"I-I've never seen Sango like that before. I didn't even do anything!" Miroku started. "She was scared to go to Kaede's for a check-up, so I decided to walk her there. I was guiding her there, and I tripped over a root, and my hand fell a bit. But it was only on her back!" Kagome stood. "And then she just started hitting me!"

Instead of laughing like Miroku thought Inuyasha would, he pulled Kagome swiftly to his chest, growling.

"Let me tell you something," He hissed, "If you even _think_ of pulling that crap on Kagome, you will be in more pain then Sango could _ever_ give you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha lovingly. "You wouldn't have to do that. I could do it myself."

He looked back at her and smiled slightly. "I know."

By then, Miroku had stood, and was backing away slowly. "I'll just leave you two alone. You guys are doing a good thing for the population, you know."

Inuyasha growled menacingly. "Shut up, monk!"

_**This Time:**_

Things had been quiet for the past week. Kagome had received a phone call while she was back in her time with Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" Kagome answered the phone._

"_Hello, this is an automated voice message sent to the students of Tokyo University. We are to inform you of the disturbances with this new, wonderful, college. We love our students, but we are sorry to inform you that Tokyo University will be shut down until January, due to construction difficulties. You may pick up your things on Monday. We are sorry for the short notice, please enjoy your day. Good-bye."_

_Kagome hung up the phone and turned, running straight into Inuyasha. "Who was that?" He asked._

"_My school…is being shut down for four **months**!"_

_End flashback_

Inuyasha sat quietly in a tree, watching down upon the sleeping village. He looked up at the moonless sky and sighed. He glanced down at the woman in his arms who had stubbornly stayed with him every new moon since they had met and pushed some hair out of her closed eyes. Kagome shifted slightly and snuggled closer to Inuyasha. He smiled slightly and looked straight ahead. He didn't know why, but he was feeling…different, but it wasn't just that he was human. He sighed onto Kagome's head. She stirred and looked to him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Inuyasha replied after a few moments. Kagome didn't look convinced. She sat up in his lap and stared straight at his eyes.

"I'm staying up with you, and you _are _going to tell me what's wrong."

One side of Inuyasha's mouth curved up into a smile. "No, you're not. Go to sleep, I'll be fine."

She pouted slightly, but was tired, too tired to yell at him, so she just leaned against her love's chest. She opened her eyes with a realization.

Still leaning against his chest, Kagome said softly, "I've never kissed you in human form."

Inuyasha looked down at her. He thought she had fallen asleep. He swallowed. "No…no, you haven't."

Feeling bold, Kagome smiled but still didn't look at Inuyasha. "You want to try?"

She looked up just as he looked down. They slowly moved closer, until they were about an inch from each other. A shock touched their lips. **(You know, static electricity…) **Kagome bit her lip in slight pain and pulled back, but it wasn't long before she felt soft lips crashing into hers. Kagome responded instantly and put her hands on his shoulders. Inuyasha put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper. A few moments later, they each pulled back, both smiling.

"Mmm…" Kagome grumbled, her eyes still closed. "I like both."

She opened her eyes as Inuyasha smiled a rare smile that he only showed to Kagome. She grinned and settled back onto Inuyasha's chest, quickly falling asleep. Inuyasha's own eyes fluttered shut just as the orange colored sun met the horizon.

_**88888888**_

A now seventeen year old Rin sat up and stretched just as the sun was rising. Today was her birthday, and, assuming that it was the same, she would be eighteen! Rin quietly slipped out of Sesshomaru's bed and fetched a bucket. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found a stream to fill the bucket with fresh water. Dipping the old brown bucket into the stream sideways, she waited patiently for it to fill.

A twig snapped from behind her. She turned sharply, the water-filled bucket in hand. A figure emerged from the trees. Rin exhaled the breath she didn't know she had held. It was that old woman who gave her the potion, Kione. Rin stood fully and bowed.

"Hello, miss Kione."

"Oh, shut up with the pleasantries already!" She snapped. Rin stepped back slightly, but raised her head high, nonetheless.

"Fine. If you wish to be unpleasant, than I am afraid that I must leave." Rin replied as evenly and politely as possible.

Kione moved with amazing speed and knocked Rin's bucket out of her hands. Water flew everywhere.

Rin sensed danger coming, but couldn't figure out a way to get back to Sesshomaru. She backed up another step.

"Scared, huh?" Kione hissed. "I would be, too, if I were to die as you are about to right now."

_**88888888888888**_

Inuyasha sniffed. Fear? It was familiar, but not familiar enough for him to recognize. He looked down to wake Kagome, but soon discovered that she had woken up early and snuck out of his grasp. He grunted and hopped out of the tree, following Kagome's scent. It was fresh, so she must have just left. He soon found her in Kaede's hut, eating with Sango.

"…Human kisses better." Inuyasha caught the rest of Kagome's sentence, smiling. So she did like his kisses better in human form…

He decided to barge in right then.

"Kagome, we need to find someone." He said gruffly. She looked up at him, confused.

"Who?"

"I need to track down a scent of someone very familiar. Let's go." With that, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and slung her onto his back. Her bowl spilled and her soup covered the wooden floor.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed. "You made me spill-"

"I'll clean it up, Kagome, you and Inuyasha go find that scent." Sango piped up, already starting to wipe up the soup with some paper towels Kagome had brought from her time.

Kagome sighed and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He had won this time. "Let's go."

Inuyasha nodded and sped off in the direction of the unconfirmed scent.

"Inuyasha…who do you think it is?" Kagome asked softly.

"I don't know, but it's strange. Sesshomaru's scent is mixed with it."

"Maybe Rin?"

"No, but her scent is mixed with it. This scent much older than any seven year olds scent."

"Hm…I wonder."

_**88888888888888**_

"And what makes you think that I am going to die, woman?" Rin asked, hoping her fear wasn't leaking into her voice.

The old woman cackled. "You can never defeat Naraku, child."

_**88888888888888888**_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked to his left for Rin. When she wasn't there, and he found that her scent had not been fresh for a while, he sat up.

"Rin?" He asked, leveling his voice.

No answer.

_**8888888888888888888**_

"But…he's dead, I saw it myself!" Rin said angrily. "You're lying!"

Kione laughed. "Haven't you ever noticed? Every time I get killed, I am somehow brought back to life!"

_I…?_ Rin thought, starting to panic.

"Yes, mortal, I."

With that, Kione's arms and legs transformed into tentacles and sprung towards Rin, pushing her into the water.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

_**888888888888888888888**_

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled sharply towards the east. "Rin." He whispered. Then he groaned. "It's just that stupid brat. Let's go back, Kagome."

"No! Rin's in trouble!" Kagome yelled almost instantly. "We have to help her!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

With a low growl, Inuyasha speed off towards the voice. He never could deny Kagome anything.

_**88888888888888888888**_

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Sesshomaru whipped around sharply. "Rin."

He tried to follow her scent, but it was harder to because it was not fresh. He eventually found it and raced off faster than anyone had seen a demon run before. _I need to get to Rin…_ He thought frantically as he jumped over trees and bushes, ignoring the pleading calls of Jaken.

_**88888888888888888888888888**_

_Help me…Sesshomaru!_

_I…I can't swim!_

Kione cackled as she held down the seventeen year old under the water with her tentacles.

Gathering up the strength and air Rin had, she kicked off the muddy bottom of the ten foot deep stream. "SESSHOMARU!" She shrieked in the one moment she was above water.

She was soon shoved down to the very bottom of the stream, which was now filled with her blood. _I can't…hold on…any longer…Sess…_

Then everything went dark.

_**888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Meanwhile, with Kagome and Inuyasha**_

"Inuyasha…oh my god."

"What is it?" He asked, whipping his head around worriedly.

"Rin is…Rin is…gone."

_**888888888888888888888888888888**_

She screamed again. Sesshomaru was starting to panic now. Rin never…dear god, what's happened to her? Her voice was being thrown all over the forest, making it very difficult to pinpoint her location. This particular forest was a confusing one; make one wrong turn, and you're stuck running in circles for hours.

Sesshomaru turned again, only to be met by endless green trees. He would just have to "wing it", as Inuyasha's wench always said. His clothes whipped in the wind while he sprinted in the direction in which Rin had last screamed for him.

"Rin…stupid girl."

He came to a stream about thirty seconds later. His emotionless eyes widened slightly. Next to the bank, _Kione_ stood, her limbs replaced with long, creaking branch-like appendages. The legs that had transformed into thick branches was holding something- or someone- under the water. Kione whipped around once she sensed a frazzled Sesshomaru. She smiled an evil half-smile. It was familiar to Sesshomaru, but he couldn't place whose it belonged to.

"Ha. You've both fallen straight into my trap."

_**8888888888888888888**_

_**With Sango and Miroku**_

Miroku was not sleeping well, that was an obvious observation that Sango made when he started to toss and turn. She sat up and faced him, putting a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Ah!" He yelled, turning over to face her. She put a hand to his sleeping face. He was running a fever. Miroku yelled again, louder this time, clutching his left hand. Soon, his eyes popped opened and he sat up, this time screaming in pain.

"San…go." He whimpered, clutching his hand tighter. His face contorted into a look of atrocious pain.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" He didn't answer her. He just rocked back and forth slightly. "Miroku, answer me!"

Slowly and shakily, Miroku raised his left hand to her face. Her heart skipped a beat.

There was a large black hole in the middle of Miroku's hand.

_**(Here's the deal: I follow the manga, and in the manga, Miroku's Wind Tunnel was in his left hand.)**_

_**With Inuyasha and Kagome**_

"What'd you say!"

"Rin…" Kagome started.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha interrupted sharply.

"I…just do, Inuyasha." She answered quietly. When no answer came, she sighed. "You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. I'm just thinking. I mean, where's Sesshomaru. He never let's that girl out of his sight."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped as a familiar presence made itself known. "Oh my. Naraku."

"What?" Inuyasha asked sharply upon hearing his old enemy's name. Kagome wasn't listening to him.

"How did you find your way back?" She mumbled.

_**888888888888888888888888**_

"Kione, let Rin up!" Sesshomaru yelled in an uncharacteristically worried tone. "Let her breathe!"

"Fool." Kione chuckled. "Are you that blind now that this mere mortal has weaseled her way into your heart? I am not Kione. Kione was murdered a week ago. I-" 'Kione' smirked- "-am Naraku."

_**8888888888888888888888888888**_

"Inuyasha, run! We need to get to Rin!"

Inuyasha nodded and speed up, keeping one hand ready on his sword's sheath. A million questions whirled in his head.

Does Sesshomaru know? Is Rin alright? What about Naraku? Will there be a battle coming up?

Will they die fighting in it?

_**8888888888888888888888888888**_

Sesshomaru looked past Naraku and to the water, which held Rin on the bottom. He couldn't move; Naraku would attack him. Then, two new scents came to his nose.

Inuyasha and his wench.

Inuyasha quickly slid Kagome off his back and pushed her behind her, pulling out Tetsusaiga **_(Someone tell me if I spelled that right)_**. "Naraku! Prepare to die-again!"

With no plan, Inuyasha glanced to Sesshomaru, then leaped at Naraku, who had reverted back to his true form, a spider.

Kagome ran into the freezing cold stream silently, trying to sense Rin. She looked worriedly to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If they couldn't defeat him before, with five people, how can they now, with only three people?

She felt something slightly squishy. She gasped and stopped treading water, diving into the water as quietly as she could.

Inuyasha had glanced over to Kagome, only to find her trying to find Rin in the water. Naraku caught his glance and looked just in time to see Kagome dive under.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed. While he was distracted, Naraku took this as an opportunity, grabbing Inuyasha's arms and legs and wrapping them in his branch-like limbs. "No!" Inuyasha whispered, watching Naraku advance on the stream, specifically where Kagome had gone underwater. Inuyasha struggled to get out of Naraku's vice grip, but every time he moved, the limbs tightened on him.

Sesshomaru poised his claws and leaped at Naraku. _I will be damned if another person that deserves to live dies just because this Sesshomaru stood back and watched!_

He sunk his claws deep into Naraku's back, then all the way through. He stayed there for a moment before pulling out his hand slowly.

The limbs loosened slightly, and Inuyasha ripped out of Naraku's grasp, racing quickly to the stream, peering down into the blood red water. There was no trace of Kagome in the water. Her scent was there, he just couldn't see her.

Underwater, Kagome grabbed a cold hand whose she assumed to be Rin's and pushed up off of the bottom of the stream, carrying the deadweight body with her.

She emerged from the water, gasping heavily for air. In an instant, she was picked up and carried to land quickly. She was set down and looked up at her rescuer, throwing her arms around him.

"She…she's gone, Sesshomaru." She whispered into his chest. When Kagome pulled away, she set Rin down before Sesshomaru and walked unsteadily to Inuyasha, collapsing into him.

Kagome's school uniform was ripped in various places. Her normally white shirt was now soaked to a red color, and her skirt was tainted pink. Her hair was knotted and had some mud and twigs in it from the water. She had lost one of her shoes in the water and her socks were torn to pieces. **_(Sorry to interrupt, but can you imagine this as a fan art!)_**

Inuyasha hugged her to his chest firmly, looking at his brother, who was trying to take steady deep breaths. His gaze moved to Rin's body.

She had been wearing her regular orange and white checkered kimono, but Inuyasha could barely recognize it. Its sleeves were torn so much that it looked like they had never been there at all. The orange was replaced with red, as was the white. The kimono was torn so much that it ended only at Rin's high thighs. Her feet were bare and cut along with her arms and face. Rin's hair had fallen out of her usual style (two tuffs of hair in the front, the rest down), and was much like Kagome's in the way that it had mud and twigs in it. Her hair splattered out around her body.

Sesshomaru stood and took out Tensaiga, scanning Rin's body for the messengers of the Netherworlds. When he couldn't find them, he swallowed. Suddenly, Naraku's voice filled the air, causing Inuyasha to hold onto Kagome tighter and look around frantically.

"_I will not die, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but Rin will. I have already directed her soul to where it needs to be; she is already dead. The messengers are…off duty for her soul, so you cannot bring her to life, now can you?" _The voice laughed evilly. _"I will not die…"_

Inuyasha let Kagome down and walked until he stood before Rin's body. Kagome stood behind him. Inuyasha knelt on his knees and bowed his head, showing the Inu-youkai sign for mourning or respect for someone. Not sure what to do, Kagome just sat next to Rin's head and looked at her. She looked back to Sesshomaru, who was looking with an indescribable face at his brother. He noticed Kagome looking at him and looked to her, surprising her at what she saw.

Sesshomaru had his mask down completely, now showing what he truly felt: pain, sadness. Kagome's lower lip trembled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She said in a raspy voice.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He carefully took Rin from Kagome's grasp and pulled his dead mate into his arms. He buried his head into her ebony black hair and whimpered very quietly. A few tears leaked out of his tightly shut eyes.

_This…is not fair. Why, Rin? Rin, **why did you leave me**!_

He felt a large hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look up, already knowing who it was.

"Sesshomaru, would you like us to stay?" Inuyasha asked. When no answer came, Inuyasha took his hand off of his brother's shoulder and nodded at Kagome. "Alright."

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru carefully and put her arms lightly around his shoulders. "It'll be okay, Sesshomaru, I promise."

To her surprise, he nodded slightly. "Just…leave me alone right now."

Kagome nodded and walked to Inuyasha, who scooped her up in his arms bridal style. She buried her head in his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his kimono, sobbing quietly. Inuyasha squeezed her tight to his chest and looked back to Sesshomaru sadly before running towards the village.

_**-- Listening to Howie Day. Suggested soundtrack while reading.**_

_**With Sango and Miroku**_

"Oh my god, Sango!" Miroku whimpered, looking down at his hand. He was gleamed in sweat from pain, and was rocking back and forth slightly.

Sango bit her lip while hugging her fiancé. Nothing disturbed her more than seeing her loved ones in pain, while she couldn't do anything to help them.

"Oh Miroku," She whispered. Miroku stopped rocking and collapsed into her arms.

"He's back."

_**Two Days Later**_

Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived about an hour after they left Sesshomaru, just to find even more tragedy awaiting them. Kagome had fallen asleep against Inuyasha's shoulder about a half an hour after they got to the hut. Inuyasha kept his arm around her protectively. Sango had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Miroku held her hand and kept staring at his new formed Wind Tunnel.

**_Flashback_**

_Mirokulooked to Inuyasha, who was staring intensely into the small fire they had to keep them warm._

"_Inuyasha,"Hebegan. "Do you know what this means?"_

_Inuyasha moved his intense glare to her. "Yes. We…have to keep them safe. Somehow." He glanced down at Kagome and pulled her a bit closer. "What happened to Rin won't happen to Kagome. Or Sango." _

_Miroku nodded; Inuyasha had toldsango and himabout what had happened earlier that night. It was horrible to even think how it must've felt to Sesshomaru. He didn't know if he could handle it if Sango died._

_Then again, he just might die from his curse first._

_**End Flashback**_

_**With Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru walked calmly through a forest alone. Jaken had respectively stayed away from him since that day.

He had no idea whatsoever why he came to the tree his brother had been sealed to for fifty years. He kept walking until he came to a clearing with an old, cracking well in the middle of it.

A young, black-haired girl of about seven or eight sat against it, picking the petals off of a flower. The girl wore an orange and white checkered kimono. Sesshomaru walked slowly and cautiously to the girl. She had the same scent, but was it really her?

"R-Rin?" The girl looked up with a confused look. He recognized her immediately. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and ran towards her. She backed away from him, frightened. She dropped her flower.

"Who…who are you?"

Sesshomaru stopped. _She…doesn't remember me?_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Author's note: Hey, I know that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were a little OOC, but oh well. Please don't flame me! I also think that there was a TON of fan art opportunities in this, so if anyone wants to send me some, then go on and do it!**_

_**Review please!**_


	16. Photographs

Disclaimer: Hey-zus (Like Jesus, but I don't want to offend anyone.)…This is getting boring…

The Hanyou and the College Girl

Chapter Sixteen: Photographs

_**I can't believe I got 11 reviews! Anyways…onward cow!**_

_**8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P8P**_

_**Last time:**_

"And what makes you think that I am going to die, woman?" Rin asked, hoping her fear wasn't leaking into her voice.

The old woman cackled. "You can never defeat Naraku, child."

_Help me…Sesshomaru!_

_I…I can't swim!_

Kione cackled as she held down the seventeen year old under the water with her tentacles.

Gathering up the strength and air Rin had, she kicked off the muddy bottom of the ten foot deep stream. "SESSHOMARU!"

"Inuyasha…oh my god."

"What is it?" He asked, whipping his head around worriedly.

"Rin is…Rin is…gone."

"San…go." He whimpered, clutching his hand tighter. His face contorted into a look of atrocious pain.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" He didn't answer her. He just rocked back and forth slightly. "Miroku, answer me!"

Slowly and shakily, Miroku raised his left hand to her face. Her heart skipped a beat.

There was a large black hole in the middle of Miroku's hand.

Sesshomaru had his mask down completely, now showing what he truly felt: pain, sadness. Kagome's lower lip trembled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She said in a raspy voice.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He carefully took Rin from Kagome's grasp and pulled his dead mate into his arms. He buried his head into her ebony black hair and whimpered very quietly. A few tears leaked out of his tightly shut eyes.

_This…is not fair. Why, Rin? Rin, **why did you leave me**!_

Sesshomaru walked slowly and cautiously to the girl. She had the same scent, but was it really her?

"R-Rin?" The girl looked up with a confused look. He recognized her immediately. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and ran towards her. She backed away from him, frightened. She dropped her flower.

"Who…who are you?"

Sesshomaru stopped. _She…doesn't remember me?_

_**(I know a ton of 'Last time's….)**_

_**This time:**_

_**With Sesshomaru**_

"Rin…" Sesshomaru kneeled in front of the girl, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Please don't hurt me!" She yelled. Her voice was so innocent and pure, and it broke Sesshomaru's heart to hear those words. The girl stood up straight and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Besides, Mommy's gonna be back soon. She told me so."

Her arms dropped from her chest and one covered her mouth. She stared off into space suddenly with a generally concerned look on her face.

"But Mommy hasn't been back for a few days…" She whispered.

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly in sympathy. "How have you gotten food?" He finally whispered.

"Um…I haven't." The girl's eyebrows drew together. "I did eat some grass, though!"

Sesshomaru nodded and caught 'Rin's eye. "Rin. Do you trust me?"

She pouted. "My name isn't _Rin_, it's Rani! And if I have to trust you, than what's your name?"

Sesshomaru stood. Rin did the same. "My name…is Sesshomaru."

After a couple of seconds, Rani shrugged one shoulder. **_(From now on, I will refer to 'Rin' as 'Rani'.) _**"Fine, I guess you're trustworthy."

_**With Kagome and Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha stirred the fire with a stick. The embers jumped out and sizzled to the ground. He watched them, lost in thought. He glanced over to Kagome, who was fighting to stay awake while leaning heavily on his shoulder, and shook her gently. She groaned and sat up straight, pinching herself to keep herself awake.

"Sorry…must've dozed off." She yawned and looked around at her surroundings for the millionth time that night. They were sitting against a wall in Kaede's hut with the fire built in the middle. Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep around midnight, and Shippo had been asleep since nine-thirty.

Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome had told everyone about Rin, Sango had stayed closer to Miroku's side and Inuyasha stubbornly stayed with Kagome. Kagome stood and lazily searched for something in her backpack. One of Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards her.

"What are you getting?" He asked, not looking up from the fire. Kagome came back to sit next to him with a leather bound book resting in her lap. "What's that?"

Kagome wiped off the dust from the book and traced the patterns carved into the cover. "This…is where everything about the feudal era is." She opened the book carefully. The bind creaked. It obviously hadn't been opened for a while. Inuyasha stopped stirring the fire and looked over at the book.

The first page was filled with painting-like objects of the feudal era. "They're called photographs." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha nodded and turned the page.

That page was decorated with the pictures Inuyasha remembered from his locket Kagome gave him. He took it out from under his shirts. Kagome looked up at him.

"You…you still wear that?" She choked out. Inuyasha nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? You said it makes wishes."

She smiled to herself and continued flipping the pages, pointing out random pictures to Inuyasha. Ones of Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. There was even one of Koga, making Inuyasha growl slightly. Kagome stopped at one picture, remembering when Inuyasha had taken it.

Sango had been smoothing her boomerang and Miroku was sneaking up behind her. Inuyasha had curiously hit a button on the camera. It flashed, taking the picture, just as Sango started hitting Miroku with her weapon. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

Another picture was when Miroku had been experimenting with the camera when Kagome was arguing with Inuyasha about something. The camera had clicked right at the moment where Inuyasha was dragged to the ground after a "sit".

A slight breeze flew through the door, and the pages flipped to a few pages forward. A picture fell out and Inuyasha picked it up off the ground. He bit his lip and Kagome turned away.

In the picture, Kikyo was sleeping in a tree, her beauty being captured perfectly. Her soul collectors surrounded her, bathed in a blue glow. Kikyo's hair sprawled out around her, but unlike Kagome, who would have looked like she needed her hair combed, Kikyo looked like a goddess. Her arrows were on the ground in front of her. When Inuyasha looked closely, he could see his outline running through the woods in the back round. He smiled at the picture in remembrance and looked to Kagome, who was staring at him.

"Kagome…"

She didn't say anything, just picked up her bow and arrows and ran out of the hut. Inuyasha stood and closed the book carefully and set it away from the fire. He looked down at the picture he still held in his hand and stared at it for a moment. He tucked it into his robe and walked out of the hut.

On the other side of the room, Sango had woken up and saw the whole thing. She stood and got into her slayer clothes, grabbing her boomerang. She was glad she wasn't getting big yet. She was only two months pregnant. Sango made sure Miroku and Shippo were sleeping and followed Kagome and Inuyasha.

_**With Kagome**_

A twig snapped behind her, about twenty feet back. In one swift movement, an arrow was notched and pointing in the direction of the noise. She quickly glanced through the forest trees, searching for any enemy of some sort. Another twig snapped, closer.

"Show yourself!" She yelled, trying to aim at the noise again. "I _will _shoot you!"

"Or will you, young girl?" A gravely voice answered her, surrounding the forest. It was virtually impossible to pinpoint where the enemy was coming from. Kagome fired a warning shot, unknowingly skimming the enemy's shoulder. "You have aim, now haven't you, little girl?" The voice taunted, coming closer.

Kagome quickly notched another arrow, aiming at the barely visible figure in the distance. "Come out!" She ordered. The voice, which had started to sound like a man's, laughed. He was about to say something when-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up into the air, and coming down to Kagome. She quickly diverted her aim from the voice to narrowly missing Inuyasha's head. He jumped back quickly. "Kagome?"

"Kagome's the name, is it?" The voice laughed. "Master will like you very much."

Kagome aimed for the third time, determined to hit the enemy. "Who do you work for?" After no answer for a moment, she demanded fiercely, "Answer me!"

"Heh," The voice answered, "you pathetic human. Why should I tell you?"

"Because," Kagome notched another arrow into the bow, making two about to shoot the enemy at the same time, "I have arrows, which I can prove to be very dangerous."

"Kagome, don't-"

"Shut up!" She yelled, craning her head towards Inuyasha. She quickly turned her head back when another twig cracked, farther behind her enemy. A large boomerang whipped through the air, signaling not to shoot. It sliced through the figure swiftly. The head of the figure rolled to the ground.

_**In a Castle Somewhere**_

Naraku sat cross-legged, looking out the blinds. He vaguely registered the sound of wood braking and dropping to the wood floor.

"Sango, Sango…" He chuckled. "Be careful of those children in your stomach. You never know what could happen."

_**Back In The Woods**_

"Kagome!" Sango's voice rang.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off of the figure who lay seemingly dead on the soft moss. "Go back, Sango." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Sango asked, stepping forward and wiping off her clothes.

A wind picked up harshly, and Kagome's hair flapped. Her eyes glowed slightly, and when Inuyasha looked close enough, it looked as if she was floating. Her bow and notched arrow glowed pink.

"I said, go BACK!" Kagome screamed. Sango furrowed her brow. "You're pregnant. You should be in bed, sleeping, not trying to play hero!"

Her cold tone could make roses stop in mid-bloom. The wind seemed to stop for the moment. Nonetheless, Sango held her head high.

"I am not trying to play the hero, Kagome, just-"

"Go back!" The wind started to pick up again. Inuyasha and Sango exchanged nervous glances.

Inuyasha cautiously approached Kagome, while Sango seemed to inch of the forest. Once he was sure she was gone, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. She wasn't floating, but her hair whipped around her face. Inuyasha glanced around to make sure they were alone. When he found no one to be there, he grabbed Kagome's upper arms tighter and pulled her up to his lips forcefully. _Come on, Kagome…snap out of it!_

His grip loosened on her arms when the wind stopped. He noticed Kagome's eyes open in shock, then push him away roughly.

"I-" Kagome stuttered. She held her head high and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "I want to go home. I want to go back to my home in Tokyo."

Inuyasha nodded and knelt down so she could ride on his back, then watched as Kagome started walking past him. She looked down at him. He was still kneeling, as if hoping she would change her mind and hop onto his back, just like old times. Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking past him and paled. It didn't…

Kagome slowly walked to him, and for a moment Inuyasha thought she _had_ changed her mind. She still looked past him to the grass and knelt down next to him. Inuyasha followed her gaze and swallowed when she took the picture shakily. She put the picture of Kikyo in front of his face and quietly said, "I think you dropped this."

Inuyasha knocked it out of her hands and tried to grab her into a hug, but she was too quick and scooted out of his path. He put his hands on his own shoulders and rested his elbows on the ground. He put his forehead to the grass.

"It wouldn't bother me, you know." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha smelt her tears and lifted his head. "If you went to Kikyo, it wouldn't bother me."

Inuyasha lifted his elbows and slammed his hands on the ground, staring at Kagome angrily. She lifted her head to look at him. He spoke loudly, his eyes outlining in red. He put a hand on Tetsusaiga when he felt he was losing control.

"Kikyo's _dead_, Kagome! I can't go back to her anymore!"

_Anymore?_ Only one word caught Kagome's attention. She bit her lip. "Anymore…" She stood up and started walking away. She stopped and turned slightly. "You know, Inuyasha, Kikyo's not dead anymore."

When she heard no response, she sighed and started walking again. A swish of clothing was heard, and Kagome stopped abruptly when she walked straight into the hanyou she had thought left.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome started shaking her head, and Inuyasha lost his patience. "How do you know she's alive, Kagome?" He yelled.

"I just do, Inuyasha!" She screamed. Her eyes widened when she saw her love's eyes almost completely red. "Inuyasha?"

He grabbed her arms so tight it was drawing blood. He snarled, "Where is she?"

Kagome shook her head and tried to say she didn't know, but it came out almost soundless. Inuyasha shook her fiercely. "Where is she!" He yelled. Tears poured out of her eyes when he gripped her tighter. "You know, don't you?" Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha threw her roughly on the ground, which had, a minute ago, been comfortable and now was cold and hard. Kagome hardly heard the swishing of clothing while she sobbed on the ground. She must have laid there for an hour before she realized that she was in a forest, all alone, in the dark of the night. She searched for bow and arrows, more tears escaping her eyes when she found they were cracked in half, most likely by Inuyasha's leaving. Kagome stood shakily, holding her right arm, which was bleeding profusely. She bit her lip and made a sound in the back of her throat. Tetsusaiga was lying on the ground. She stumbled over to it and picked it up with both hands. She carried it through the woods and, after what seemed like eternity, finally saw the village. Kagome tripped on the dirt outside the hut Sango and Miroku were sleeping in. She tripped again and this time fell to the ground, knocking her head on the stairs on the way down.

_**8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8p8pp8p8p8p8p8pp8p8p8p8pp**_

_**Author's note: HAHAHA! Suckers! You got a cliffy! No, really though, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! We have a book project due Wednesday, and I just finished the book…anime club has HOMEWORK! Anime club! Well, we have to make up two characters, so yeah.**_

_**Did you like this chapter? I'm thinking of making my chapters longer now…**_

_**Review please! Can I have…thirteen? Fifteen?**_


	17. The Other ME

Disclaimer: I don't own him…God!

The Hanyou and the College Girl

Chapter seventeen:

By: darkangelprincess24

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Last time:**_

He put his hands on his own shoulders and rested his elbows on the ground. He put his forehead to the grass.

"It wouldn't bother me, you know." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha smelt her tears and lifted his head. "If you went to Kikyo, it wouldn't bother me."

Kagome stood shakily, holding her right arm, which was bleeding profusely. She bit her lip and made a sound in the back of her throat. Tetsusaiga was lying on the ground. She stumbled over to it and picked it up with both hands. She carried it through the woods and, after what seemed like eternity, finally saw the village. Kagome tripped on the dirt outside the hut Sango and Miroku were sleeping in. She tripped again and this time fell to the ground, knocking her head on the stairs on the way down.

_**This time:**_

"Is she going to be okay, Sango?"

"She will be, Shippo, now let her rest."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She groaned when sunlight blocked her vision. She heard shuffling and forced her eyes open.

"Who's there?" She asked in a raspy voice. Whoever it was knelt beside her.

"It's Sango, Kagome."

"Water?" Kagome choked out. Sango nodded and left the hut.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes again. Inuyasha…

Wait. Where was he? Is he okay?

Kagome tried to sit up, but fell back gently when a sharp pain coursed through her head and neck. She hissed in pain. Sango returned a few moments later with a pail of water. She helped Kagome sit up and poured the water into her mouth slowly, making her swallow.

After Kagome had some color back in her face, she asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. "I'm not sure, Kagome." She explained how Kagome hit her head on the ground and had been asleep for about a half an hour.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Miroku walked deeper into the forest, searching for more firewood. The sky was cast a sinister blue, confirming his suspicions that a storm was coming. The wind started up quickly. A little _too _quickly for Miroku's taste. A feather drifted from the open sky to the forest. As soon as the feather hovered ten feet from the ground, he smiled without humor.

"Kagura, to what do I owe this visit?"

The wind sorceress smirked as she landed gracefully on the hard ground, tucking the feather behind her ear. "Have you seen Inuyasha lately?" She asked with a smile that showed she knew more than she was letting on.

Miroku squinted his eyes at her. "Where is he?"

Kagura glanced around for spies, or the Saimyosho. When she found none, she leaned in.

"Help me escape from Naraku's grasp, and I will get you Inuyasha." With those parting ways, she took the feather out of her hair and sat elegantly on top of it, floating towards the sky slowly. "Be careful, for Kagome will surely try anything to get her mate back."

'_Mate?'_ Miroku asked himself. He looked in his arms, and, deciding he had enough wood, headed back to the hut.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He struggled to open his eyes, but tried anyways. He groaned when he realized he was blindfolded. "Hello?" He rasped.

A low chuckle was heard from somewhere across the room. He recognized that laugh.

"Naraku." He spat.

He chuckled again and Inuyasha's blindfold was ripped off and thrown to the ground. "So, you've finally fallen out of your slumber, Inuyasha."

"Bastard," He hissed, "Where's Kagome?" He tried to sniff out her scent, fear creeping upon him when he couldn't find it. "What did you do to her?"

Naraku smiled. "You want to see her, correct? I will show you her. And you." He turned towards the door and waved his hand. "Kanna!"

"Yes, master?" Kanna's scratchy voice was heard in an instant. She seemed to glide forward in her white dress. She held her mirror carefully and glided until she was only a few feet from Inuyasha. He stared at her angrily.

"Show Inuyasha his love."

Kanna nodded slightly and held the mirror up to Inuyasha's face. It seemed to suck him in, like everything else wasn't there. He was a fly on the wall. He glanced around and noted the fact that he was in a forest. He heard a scream and ran towards it.

He came to a clearing of sorts, even if it was surrounded by tall trees. He saw…himself? Kagome was with 'him'. She looked angry. _'Oh, yeah,'_ Inuyasha remembered. _'That picture of Kikyo.'_ He blinked and when he opened his eyes again, his twin was kissing Kagome. His eyes went wide.

"Kagome! Come on, Kagome…snap out of it!" He yelled to her. She pulled away sharply and looked like as if she were about to cry. Inuyasha watched the whole scene play out before him until Kikyo's picture fell out of his twin's pocket. Curious, Inuyasha reached into his fire-rat kimono and pulled out a picture, but it wasn't of Kikyo. It was Kagome smiling and seemingly laughing with Inuyasha. He remembered that; Sango had pressed the flash button. He smiled vaguely and tucked it back into his kimono. So…Naraku switched the photographs?

Looking up, Inuyasha barely had time to duck his head from being pummeled with Tetsusaiga. Wait…Tetsusaiga? He reached for his sheath, surprised when he found the sheath but not the sword.

"Naraku," He hissed angrily, looking up to Kagome again when she said his name quietly. "Kagome!"

He rushed towards her when he saw himself gripping her arms so tightly she bled. Before he could get to her, she was thrown in the opposite direction of him and hit her head. He screamed her name and started running towards her. He knelt next to her and tried to cradle her head in his lap, but his hands went right through her skull. He swore, finally figuring out he was transparent.

Slowly, his surroundings were melting away back into the walls of his cell in Naraku's castle. He fell to the ground, his knees hitting the floor harshly.

"Kagome…" When a low chuckle was heard, Inuyasha regained his senses and stood quickly. "Naraku, what did you do to Kagome?" He yelled.

"Simple," Naraku replied, "I just found an old sorceress to make a body much like yours." He laughed evilly. "The body Kagome saw was a bit like Kikyo's, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha's hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles went white. "You have no right to even _think_ about Kikyo's appearance."

Another laugh. "Actually, my dear, _dear_ hanyou, I do."

"What the hell are you-"

"Karei!" Naraku suddenly called calmly, turning towards the door. Inuyasha followed his gaze, which was at the time locked on a figure standing tall and proud.

The figure stepped forward until even with Naraku. Inuyasha gasped. _'K…Kikyo?'_

"Heh. No, Inuyasha, not Kikyo. Karei. Kikyo's reincarnation." Naraku spit out the word 'Kikyo' liked it was a bad taste.

Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly. "Impossible. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Oh, but is she really?" Naraku paused to circle Inuyasha. "What about Midoriko? Is it not true Kikyo herself was Midoriko's reincarnation? Kikyo died. Five hundred years later, a pathetic reincarnation of Kikyo was born, am I correct?"

"How do you know Kagome's not from this time?" Inuyasha yelled furiously. Naraku's condescending laugh only brought fuel to his fire.

"I may be but a hanyou, Inuyasha, but I am not blind. I see the way that girl dresses. She is clearly from some other time period. Then, of course, there's the Bone-eater's well, which she _jumps into_ to 'go home' as she says, which follows with you, sitting around for about a day then also jumping in the well."

"That still doesn't explain how you know she's from five hundred years in the future!" Inuyasha retorted, trying to hide his blush. Did everyone know about his love for Kagome?

Naraku shook his head. "I have spies, boy. I know everything about you," He took a step forward. "I know what your favorite food is, who you care for the most, and even how you watch over your shard detector as she sleeps, even I can see how you love her. Sounds familiar, ne? Kikyo?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku knew very well he was opening a supposed 'healed' wound. "Just shut the hell up!"

A soft tapping of footsteps got his attention. 'Kikyo' stood before him. She extended her hand to his head until her fingertips touched his forehead. The moment they connected with Inuyasha's skin, a flash of purple light was thrust at him and he was sent flying into the stone wall. He coughed and wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand. He swore and stood shakily. He coughed wildly and closed his eyes in the scratching pain in his throat. When he opened them again, he was standing next to the Bone-eater's Well.

An eerie voice echoed through the darkening sky. "Inuyasha…" It was _her_ voice. Kik-no, Karei's voice. He followed it.

_**Scene Change to Kagome**_

_**One hour earlier**_

"Kagome, are you sure you'll be alright?"

The eighteen year old rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine." Sango still looked uneasy about the idea of leaving her best friend, but she nodded anyways.

"Alright, if you're okay." She bowed slightly and left the hut. Once she was gone, Kagome waited a few minutes frozen in her spot before starting to cry.

How did he do that? How _could_ he do that? She had told Sango her cuts and bruises were fine, and they were. It was the wounds in her heart that could never be healed.

After ten minutes, Kagome wiped her eyes and stood up like nothing had happened. She rummaged through her yellow backpack for some clothes that weren't shredded to pieces. Careful of her mostly healed wounds, she changed into dark blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt with white lettering on the front. It said, "miko's rule the world". She slipped on her black and blue sneakers and put her hair into a high ponytail before walking silently out into the cold night. She forgot her jacket.

The late-teen hissed in a breath when the chilly air whipped at her cheeks. She kept on walking, nonetheless, straight to the well. "I…I just need some time to think." She whispered to herself.

Once she got to the wooden frame of the portal, she stopped and stared into the darkness it came with. Kagome vaguely noticed the light snow that started to fall when she plunked down onto the ground beside the Bone-eater's Well. She stared silently in the direction of the Sacred Tree for a few minutes before sensing a familiar presence. She jumped up suddenly when he came intro view.

"…Kagome?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "Inuyasha."

_** Scene change to Inuyasha**_

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

Inuyasha swore when he passed the Sacred Tree yet again. "How come I can't even find my way around in my own forest!" He asked himself quietly while heading in the direction of the Bone-eater's Well, asking himself why he even left it. That place always calmed him. He suddenly remembered. _'Oh yeah, I had to **go**.'_

A familiar scent drifted by his sensitive nose. Kagome?

He followed her scent blindly, knocking into trees and bushes of all sorts until he found the well with a raven-haired girl sitting against it. He hid in the bushes.

_**Scene Change**_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was standing in front of her. She stood.

"You aren't the real one." She said simply.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bitch? You can't even recognize me?" He screamed. "We all hate you here, don't you know that?"

"I…Inuyasha…" Even though she had an inkling that he was an imposter, she was still sensitive as ever and easily persuaded.

"No!" He interrupted, his face turning a color only he had mastered. "Sometimes," He said softly, almost to soft for Kagome to hear, "I wonder why I ever chose you over Kikyo."

He looked up. Kagome's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, she swallowed hard, her eyes started watering, and her face twisted into a face that only made her look beautiful, even while on the verge of tears. She met his eyes and smiled despondently.

"Well, you can go to her, now that you know where she is." Kagome's body shook slightly in a chill. She closed her eyes for a moment to keep the tears inside her. "I…thought you…l-loved me, Inuyasha. Or did you just pretend to because I look like her?"

Inuyasha said nothing. Shuffling was heard in the bushes. Kagome almost burst out crying when Inuyasha didn't put his arm around her protectively like he always did.

"You." He hissed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the figure who had emerged. Only she didn't run to him. She still didn't know if he was the real one.

The newer Inuyasha ran towards her. She held her ground. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her hair. As soon as he was there, he was ripped away from her by the other Inuyasha.

"Get your hands off of her!" He yelled, throwing Inuyasha into a tree. After a few seconds, he stood up again and wiped the blood of his cheek. He nodded towards the well and locked eyes with Kagome.

"Go home and don't come back for a while, Kagome." She opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her. "No. Do as I say, Kagome. I'll come for you."

"Inu-"

"Kagome. I _will_ come back to you." He said fiercely, locking eyes with her again. "I promise."

Kagome nodded and fell into the well. Both Inuyasha's waited until her scent was gone before glaring at each other.

The real Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Well, come on, _Inuyasha,_ let's fight."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Author's note: I'm so sorry! It took me a long time to update! I had major writer's block, not to mention all my boy problems. Idiot Michael… anyways. Since I'm getting depressed because of someone, I need reviews to help cheer me up!  
Is 10 too much to ask for?_**


End file.
